


Settling In

by solotea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solotea/pseuds/solotea
Summary: Steve had always hoped to be as close to Tony as he had been to Howard but it seems he was going to end up befriending another Stark.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lily was Tony's half sister. Thus Tony is technically Harry's half-uncle but prefers to be called his brother.
> 
> I had posted this story yesterday, but something went wrong and all people could see was HPSR. Lol shit happens.

It had been a month since Steve had woken up in the 21st Century and he was definitely not having an easy time. He had started running around New York City to make the transition easier as suggested by his S.H.I.E.L.D appointed psychologist but nothing was the same. The diner he had loved going to was now a bar, the art studio he had spent several afternoons at was now an apartment building, even Central Park didn’t look the same. On top of all this, someone was building a tall and hideous tower in the middle of Manhattan. How anyone could want to live there, Steve didn’t know.

As he ran into a one of the few coffee shops where he could understand the menu and could simply order a black coffee instead of the various concoctions available all over the city he saw a boy whose hair changed from black to yellow for a minute. He would have believed it was a trick of light but it changed back to black a second later. As soon as this happened the boy took out a hat from his bag and shoved it on his head. Even though Steve was a curious person, he had a session with his psychologist in an hour which he wasn’t looking forward to and was going to spend it telling her exactly what she and S.H.I.E.L.D wanted to hear so he let it go and focussed on a getting a coffee.  


But apparently today was not going to be an easy day because the girl on the counter was busy staring at her phone, which Steve still couldn’t get the hang of and thus the line was not moving. He started observing the things and people around him as he had been doing for the past month and saw an older man enter the shop and move towards the hair changing boy. The man was quite handsome even though he was average in height but the most attractive thing about him were his eyes. He had never seen such a shade of green and for the first time in a long time he wanted to take out his sketchbook and oil paints and find out if that shade could be replicated. The man and the boy talked in hushed tones, the boy looking a little panicked and the man looking worried but trying to be reassuring. Finally the man gave the boy a hug and took him out of the coffee shop. Steve had the strangest urge to follow them but the girl at the counter had finally looked up from her phone and he decided to get his coffee instead.

\----------------------------------------------------

Steve had visited the coffee shop at exactly the same time for the past two weeks but he never saw either of them again. He was sitting at a small table in the shop on a chair that was too small for him trying to figure out how his phone worked. Why couldn’t people be happy with landlines? He had asked Agent Coulson about something called the internet the other day and the man had very enthusiastically explained it to him. Steve was pretty sure the man had failed to notice his confused expression in all the enthusiasm, so here he was trying to find something called Google on his phone. He was busy trying not to break the phone when someone tapped on his shoulder and he saw the same kid from that day looking at him with amusement in his eyes.

“Yes? Can I help you?” He tried keeping the frustration out of his voice but apparently he had not succeeded because the boy looked even more amused.

“Do you want help with that?” the boy pointed at the phone. Steve wanted to say no but he really didn’t want to ask Agent Coulson again so he nodded and the boy sat in the seat next to him.

“Oh this is the latest model of the Starkphone. You shouldn’t be using this if you’re not comfortable with technology.”

“And how do you know I’m not comfortable with technology?”

The boy laughed and Steve was sure his eyes changed from chocolate brown to blue. “I have a lot of relatives who don’t understand technology. My dad is one of the better ones but even he uses a really old model of the Starkphone. Here I’ll help you understand the major functions.”

“Don’t you have school or something?”

“No I’ve come home for Easter and my dad had an urgent meeting. He’ll be here to pick me up in an hour; I’ll help you till then.”

For the next hour the boy, whose name was Teddy sat next to Steve and taught him how to call, text and save numbers. Steve even knew how to Google things now which would make everything infinitely easier. He wouldn’t have to rummage around libraries trying to find old newspapers and books on the war now. Even though Steve still wasn’t a fan of all this new technology, he could get used to the internet. Soon Teddy got a call from his father who was waiting outside and in a hurry so he left after saving his number in Steve’s phone and asking him to keep in touch.

Life wasn’t as comfortable as he had hoped but he had at least figured out how phones worked, now he only had a thousand and one other things to catch up on.

 

****************

Harry was pretty sure he was going to kill Tony. He had spent the last two days in meetings that led to nothing, he hadn’t had a good night’s sleep in a week and Tony’s last call to him had been something that sounded suspiciously like a goodbye. He had apparated to Stark Tower from Washington immediately after that call and seen his brother falling from the sky. The Hulk had saved him but he was going to die all over again when Harry got his hands on him. Before he could apparate to where Tony was lying on the ground, he heard his phone ring.

“How are you Jamie? Having fun with Uncle George?”

“Harry this is George. Jamie just saw Tony falling from the sky and won’t stop crying. Is he okay? No one else is picking up there phone. Could you talk to him?”

By the time Harry had tried to console Jamie on the phone, apparated to George’s apartment in the wizarding district of New York to console him in person and returned to Stark tower or what was left of it he was knackered. The tower seemed empty but he was pretty sure Tony was sleeping in his lab so he took the stairs and entered the lab. Tony was lying on the little bed he kept in the lab in boxers and his favourite AC/DC T-shirt but was sleeping fitfully. As soon as he heard Harry enter he was up and Harry immediately drew him in a hug.

“You stupid stupid man. You could’ve died.”

“I think you’re the last person who should berate me for this. You have died.”

“I know, I just- urgh Tony- I was so worried and you didn’t tell me anything about what was going on. I could’ve helped you.”

“No you couldn’t have. You have those Secrecy laws don’t you. And I was perfectly fine, look at me, I’m perfectly fine.”

“Stop making sense Tony, it doesn’t suit you.” Harry said but he knew he was going to lose this argument, just like he lost most his arguments with Tony. He was pretty sure Tony was the only person he knew who could out-stubborn him.

“I’m glad you’re not dead. And if you want to talk about anything I’m here.”

“Why would I want to talk about anything?”

“Because you look exactly how you did when I first saw you. Maybe a little less beaten up and a little more determined but something has happened. I won’t force you but you should know I’m here.”

Tony’s eyes softened and he knew they would be getting drunk and sharing sob stories sometime in the next few days. Suddenly he jumped up and started walking towards his suit, “The Captain is helping clean up outside. I think I should go do it too. Good for PR.”

“No, I’m going to give you a dreamless sleep potion, you’re going to go to your bedroom and sleep till tomorrow morning. I’m going to bring the kids over tomorrow, they were worried about you.”

Before Tony could argue for the sake of arguing Harry said, “I’ll go and help out with the clean-up, donate some many, handle PR and call Pepper,”

“I love you my dear Harry”, Tony took the bottle of dreamless sleep from him and started going up to his bedroom.

\----------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Harry was continuing due to sheer will and a bottle of pepper-up. He had asked Pepper to handle donations and PR and helped move the citizens back to hotels or their apartments, if they were still standing. He had just carried a kid who had broken his leg to nearest ambulance when he tripped on a stone, and felt two strong arms around his shoulders. He looked up and saw Captain America supporting him and righted himself immediately.

“Green-eyes” the man gasped.

“Excuse me?”

“Uhmm nothing. Are you okay? You look like you’ll fall any minute.”

“Yes. I was going to go home, take a shower and sleep for a whole day after this.”

“You should. Go and have a shower that is. I mean go and rest, Most of the work here is done.”

“Yes I should. Thanks for catching me Captain. It was nice meeting you.”

Harry was about to turn and head back to the tower when he heard “Steve. My name is Steve Rogers.”

He smiled and extended his hand, “Harry Potter”. Steve’s had were bigger than his and softer than he had thought a soldier’s hands would be. Only his mouth and eyes were visible because of his uniform but the eyes were a pretty shade of blue.

“I’ll see you soon Steve.” He smiled one last time at the Captain who looked a little confused, walked to an alley and dissapparated to his room at the tower.


	2. Chapter 2

The serum Steve had taken in the 40s had made him a truly advanced specimen of the human race. He was the perfect soldier – kind but firm, polite, strong, strategic, capable of following orders but not blindly. And Steve was thankful that the serum had helped him do things he had wanted to since he was a kid. But it was on days like this that he truly enjoyed some other improved aspects of his mind and body. It had been a few days since he had last seen Harry Potter but he could remember everything about him clearly – his eyes which looked even more beautiful up close, his voice which sounded like music with that accent, his hands which were slightly calloused but strong.

He had been watching the man helping out for some time that day but hadn’t found out he was the same as the guy from the coffee shop until he caught him. He had spent the last few days at the Hellicarrier helping Agent Coulson complete paperwork because the rest of his team was too lazy to do it. He didn’t enjoy paperwork either, he was pretty sure no one did but there was a certain order to things and he didn’t like shirking his responsibilities.

He was going to the Stark Tower today, which Tony had now named Avengers tower. It was still an ugly monstrosity and he still thought Tony had no taste but he was a generous man who was allowing all of them into his home so Steve would keep his mouth shut. He was wondering if he should text Teddy and ask him about his father, the wonderful Harry Potter who definitely did not look old enough to be Teddy’s father when Natasha entered his room carrying a three piece suit, “This is what you’re wearing tonight. If you want I’ll take it to the tower, we’re all getting ready there. Stark’s brother has arranged everything. The press conference is in 4 hours. So hurry up.”

“I’ll be there on time. Wait what? Stark has a brother? Since when?”

“He’s not actually his brother. He is Howard Stark’s grandson, Tony’s half-nephew but they prefer to be called brothers.”

Steve was pretty sure he was gaping like a fish. He had known Howard quite well and he was not the kind of person who went around having kids.

“How?” Natasha was looking extremely amused at his reaction but he didn’t care about that. He was busy having another crisis. His friend Howard if he had been alive would have been old enough to have a grandson who was close to Tony’s age. It seems every day brought some or the other information that Steve could really do without.

“I don’t know all the details but Howard had an affair with a married woman who had a daughter. Stark’s brother is her son. He became the CEO of the company once Stark decided to focus all his time on the arc reactor technology. He’s got two kids and the rest of the information about him is classified. Only Fury, Hill and Coulson have clearance.”

“What has he done for this information to be classified?”

“I don’t know. It’s classified.”

Steve liked to think he was a gentleman but he really wanted to wipe the smirk of Natasha’s face. Instead he settled for rolling his eyes.

“I’ll see him today anyway. I’ll be at the tower in an hour.”

“Don’t count on it. He tries to stay away from all this superhero business. I’m staying at the tower and I’ve only seen him once when he came to visit with his kids. Apparently he hates the tower.” Natasha said and walked out of the door.

“At least one Stark has got taste.” Steve muttered to himself.

\-----------------------------------

Steve was ready and waiting in the common kitchen in the tower for the rest of the team to arrive. Bruce was ready but was doing some strange breathing exercise he had learnt in jungles of India. Steve really liked Bruce – he was a kind, gentle, intelligent man and the Hulk was extremely useful in battles but the man loved the things he had learnt in jungles too much. Steve had reached the tower starving and hoping to meet Tony’s elusive brother but had ended up eating some bamboo dish Bruce had learnt about in the jungles of China and either of the Starks were nowhere to be seen. Among the Avengers only Natasha had met the other Stark and getting any information she didn’t want to give out of her was impossible so Steve had focussed on eating the Bamboo Rice Soup thing without showing his grimace. He had even complimented Bruce on his cooking skills which while good definitely didn’t suit Steve’s palate.

He was about to ask J.A.R.V.I.S where everyone was when none other than Harry Potter stepped out of the elevator, looked at him and smiled.

“Harry? Harry Potter? What are you doing here?”

Harry looked a little confused but there was definitely amusement in his eyes when he said, “I’m here to escort you all to the venue of the conference.”

“But how? Are you Tony’s driver?”

Harry looked like he couldn’t decide if he wanted to answer his question or burst out laughing when an annoying and familiar voice said from behind him.

“I know you’ve been a capsicle but even you should be able to recognise a Roberto Cavalli tux. This is my brother, Harry Stark.”

“Harry Potter.” Harry was looking at Tony with fond exasperation.

“Why you won’t change your name to Stark I don’t know. Everyone wants to be a Stark.”

“I am a Stark. I am also a Potter. Anyway, where is everyone else? We need to be there in half an hour.”

“Wait, you’re his brother?” Steve said as everyone started entering the room. He didn’t want to insinuate his disbelief at the situation that handsome, helpful Harry Potter could be related to Tony Stark but he was sure he did because Harry looked amused and Tony looked like he wanted to throttle him.

Before Tony could say anything Harry said, “I grew up in England. My parents died when I was a baby so I didn’t know about my mother’s family history. I found a few documents when I came of age and contacted Tony. And since he doesn’t want to look like an old man in front of all the ladies I get to call him my brother Tony instead of Uncle Tony. Now let’s go guys. Steve I’ll talk to you later.” Harry smiled at him and walked into the elevator. Steve was about to follow him but was stopped by a hand on his elbow.

“How do you know him?” Tony asked him.

“I met while we were cleaning up after the battle. I can’t believe Howard has a grandson.”

“He even has great-grandsons now.” Tony smiled and they walked into the waiting elevator together.

*************************************

Harry had spent the whole day after the battle either sleeping or eating take away while lounging in front of the TV with Tony. It was almost night time now and he had just taken a shower and was going to pick up the kids when he started thinking about Steve again. It had been a long time since he had been attracted to someone. While he did have the occasional one night stand, he didn’t want his children’s’ lives to be unstable so he had refrained from bring any of them home.

After Ginny and he had gotten married and discovered three years and a kid later that they were much fonder of their own gender they had decided to stay together for a while and see if they could be content with having affairs while maintaining a good marriage. Harry was pretty sure he would always love Ginny- beautiful, fierce, funny Ginny who had given him a wonderful son and had adopted Teddy like her own without a single complaint but he was pretty sure they had only gotten married because he wanted to be a part of her family and she wanted to be with someone who understood what Voldemort being inside your head felt like.

He had been content with the status quo but then Ginny had fallen in love with one of her teammates from the Harpies and they had separated amicably and happily. Things had been strained at the weekly Weasley dinners for a while but once everyone saw that the only people who were not awkward were those who had actually separated things had gone back to normal pretty fast. Ginny had gone back to travelling with her team again and James stayed with Harry most of the time with the Weasleys and Ginny taking him in whenever he wasn’t free. 

He had quit the Aurors and had shifted to New York to help Tony whenever he could besides managing his own investments as he wanted a job where he got back home safe for his two sons. Since then he had become the CEO of Stark Industries, a company and family he was proud to be a part of because they had initiated a lot of positive changes in the world.

He apparated to his house in a all-wizard locality in New York which was great for him because no muggle reporters could follow him here when he heard two boys running down the stairs and George following him at a more sedate place. He had asked the three of them to stay there once he had spoken to Jamie yesterday and told him he would come back to pick them up.

“Dad!”

“Hello boys! Ready to go meet Uncle Tony?”

“Is he fine dad? They keep replaying his fall on the telly.”

“I told you yesterday Jamie, he’s perfectly fine and wants to see both of you. Are you packed? We’ll be staying at the tower tonight.”

“Yes.” James fist bumped the air, “I missed J.A.R.V.I.S!”

“Of course you did. Let’s go now.”

When they apparated to his room in the tower he saw Tony sitting on his bed. The boys pounced at him and three of them formed a doggy pile. Sometimes he was sure Tony was the younger of them both. When he had first met Tony he had took an instant liking to him, he was funny and sarcastic and never serious and he didn’t talk about wars or dead people or rebuilding a society. But over the few months he had stayed at Tony’s Malibu place to get to know him and get away from the wizarding world he had discovered Tony was a lot like him, he just hid it so much better than Harry had ever been able to.

One stormy night, six months after he had first met Tony and a particularly bad nightmare later he had been drowing his sorrows in the alcohol Tony kept in his house when the man himself sat next to him. They drank all night and Harry told him things he had never told anybody – how he wished he had discovered he had a family earlier, how hard it had been to live in a world where he was praised one minute and criticised the next, how hurt he had been when he had found out he had been just a pawn to Dumbledore, a loved pawn maybe but a pawn nonetheless and how he logically knew he wasn’t responsible for all the deaths he had seen but still saw those faces in his nightmares. Tony had been quiet the whole time he talked but then he had started talking about his father, Harry’s grandfather and how he wondered if things would have been different had Harry lived with them since he was a baby, how he hated the fact that he had no one in his life who was loyal to him only – Pepper while a wonderful woman was still on Tony’s payroll and Rhodey was a great friend but still answered to the US Military. He talked about how he had given up on trying to make lasting relationships and that the only thing the gave his a sense of purpose now working and designing for Stark Tech. 

Over the next few months they had often spent nights together, getting drunk and talking and Harry had slowly healed enough to be able to see Hogwarts and the Burrow and Grimmauld Place without breaking down. He had gone back to England but visited Tony regularly and decided to build a life in the States after his divorce. And boy was he glad he had otherwise he wouldn’t have been there when Tony was kidnapped. He had had half the mind to go to Afghanistan and search for Tony himself when the Army couldn’t find him for a month but had hired some less than legal mercenaries George knew. In the end Tony had proven why he was a genius and gotten out of there. Thankfully his hired help had found him in the desert and deposited him in the nearest Army base. He wondered why he was being so introspective when he saw blue eyes flashing in his mind again. He really needed to get laid if a five minute conversation was throwing him off like this.

“Come on kids get up! I’m making pancakes for dinner.”

“Blueberry Pancakes!” Tony shouted and Harry resisted the urge to hit him. The kids followed Tony out of the room like little ducklings. Harry sighed. Time to get back to his three kids.

\-------------------------------------------

The second time Harry met Steve he was looking extremely handsome and adorably confused. Harry wanted to pinch his cheeks. Or kiss him. Yes, he did want to kiss him. He mentally shook his head and focused on trying to get the Avengers to the press conference. Despite the fact that these people had saved the city, a lot of people were not happy with them and the politicians were capitalising on this. Harry hated politics. No matter where he went, people remained the same. Wary of power, willing to change their minds at the drop of a hat and believing their leaders like little sheep. It disgusted him but he had learnt to control his temper over the years so he put on his most charming smile as they entered the conference room. Agent Coulson and Pepper were standing next to the stage and handed him cue cards. Tony would never follow anything written on any card and the rest of the Avengers just had to sit and look pretty. The cards were well detailed and meticulous. While Harry had never fully approved of Pepper and Tony’s relationship as she wanted him to give up the Iron Man, something that was an essential part of his personality he was sure he had never met a more competent woman. Pepper handled Tony’s life wonderfully and Harry was glad she helped him out so much. He walked to the podium and there was silence. Harry Potter rarely gave interviews so when he did most of them listened.

“Good afternoon everybody. I’d like to thank you for coming here today. A few days back our city faced something none of us had ever imagined we would have to. There was chaos and a lot of lives were lost but if there is something about human nature that we should be proud of it is that we are resilient and willing to fight for our survival. These men and women behind me may be the ones who fought the aliens and ensured our city would stand but every other person out there who helped someone reach shelter or consoled a crying child should be proud of themselves. I’d like to hand over the mike to Tony who will answer five of your questions. So ask good questions.”

“Mr Potter, are you associated with the Avengers?”

“Considering one of them is my brother I would say I’m associated with them, but I know nothing about the Avengers or their future lifesaving endeavours. I’m thankful to them for saving our city and am here simply as the CEO of the company in whose building this conference is being held. Thank you.”

He walked off the podium before any follow-ups could be asked and saw Steve looking at him. He gave him a small smile which was returned and focused on Tony. Harry had always been a little bit in awe of how Tony handled the paparazzi. He revelled in their attention, told them exactly what they wanted to hear without actually saying much and ended up getting the numbers of most of the female reporters who interviewed him. He had often wondered if he would be similar if he had actually grown up as Tony’s brother but stopped that thought before it went too far. He was glad he had Tony and he would take meeting him at 17 over never meeting him anyday.

\------------------------

The Avengers, Harry, his kids and Agent Coulson were sitting in the common dining room in the tower after having Chinese takeaway. None of the Avengers except Tony liked public places so they had decided to relax at home. James was hanging from one of Thor’s biceps who was enjoying the awe filled looks from his son and lapping up all the attention. Teddy was talking to Coulson about his work at S.H.I.E.L.D. Sometimes Harry wondered if his kids would grow up with a complex as they were surrounded by people who regularly risked their lives for others. Harry had mostly given up his saving people thing and the Weasleys while war heroes tried to maintain a low profile but one visit to Diagon Alley and the kids would see how thankful the public was to them. Harry still didn’t pay a single knut at Quality Quidditch Supplies, no matter now expensive the broom he bought was. He had tried hiding the money in the shop once but the next day the same broom was delivered to him again and the owner refused to take money so he had stopped bothering. It’s not he flew too much these days anyway.

He was busy watching Teddy talk the ears off Coulson who was trying to look unaffected and polite but looked like he was a minute away from pulling his non-existent hair when Steve came and sat next to him.

“Hi Steve.”

“Hey. I’m sorry I looked so confused before we left.”

“Don’t apologise. Even people who’ve known me for a long time have a hard time believing I’m related to Tony.”

“You both are rather different.”

“Not much. Tony just has a bigger ego and a more open mouth.”

Steve laughed and Harry felt his heart beating a little bit faster. He really was a handsome man. But the thing that attracted Harry the most were that his eyes were kind.

“So how are you adjusting in the 21st Century?”

Steve smiled sheepishly, “Not well. The only thing I’ve learnt properly is how to operate my phone. That too, because of your son.”

“My son?”

“Yes I met him in a coffee shop I go to and he helped me out when he was waiting for you.”

“Oh. Oh! You are that Steve, he hasn’t stopped talking about you. He really enjoyed the listening to the things you told him about the army. I would never have made the connection.”

“He’s a good kid. Doesn’t look a lot like you though.”

“He’s not my biological son. His father was one of my professors and my father’s best friend and decided that I would be Teddy’s godfather. His parents were killed and his grandmother died a few years later so I adopted him.”

“James is yours then?”

“Yes. Though he doesn’t look a lot like me either, gone after his mother that one.” And then for reasons he did not want to question right now he quickly said, “We’re separated.”

Steve was blushing and Harry was wondering if he was uncomfortable with the idea of divorce. It must not have been common in the 1940s. He wondered how Steve would react when he discovered Harry was gay and probably had a crush on him. He would have to get a handle on his feelings; he did not want to give the poor man a heart attack.

“You should come to the park with us on Sunday. James likes to feed the ducks and Teddy enjoys the little bit of greenery we can find in the city.” And there went getting a handle on his feelings. Why did he have to invite the man?

“And you?”

“I just like to sit down and read a good book.”

“It’ll be nice to get out. I’ve spent the last few days stuck at the Hellicarrier and even before that I rarely roamed around the city.”

“Great. I’ll see you on Sunday then. Come on boys, time for bed.”

“Aww dad! I want to play with Thor!”

“Thor is not going anywhere buddy. You can play with him tomorrow.”

“Actually Friend Harry I shall be leaving for Asgard soon. Perhaps day after tomorrow.”

“See dad, he’s leaving soon and if I don’t play with him he’ll be sad when he leaves.”

Harry had never thought Thor could give puppy eyes but they were surprisingly effective. “Fine, but bed in an hour.”

“Yes dad! Thanks! Come on Thor we’ll watch Frozen.”

Harry watched them walk towards the couch, sighed, wished everyone a good night and went back to his room before he did something stupid. Like asking Steve out on a date.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ A/N
> 
> I’m really surprised by the feedback I’ve received in such a short time! I am writing this story because I find the premise interesting but positive reinforcement goes a long way in making me more inspired.
> 
> I realised before writing this chapter that I’ve made 2 mistakes in the last chapter when it comes to MCU canon. Agent Coulson died at the end of Avengers and Harry met Tony in 1998 so they couldn’t have discussed his time in Afghanistan then. I don’t know if I should let things be or edit the last chapter so any comments you have regarding this are welcome! This chapter focuses on Steve and Harry only so these two things shouldn’t affect it.

When the Avengers had been arguing on the helicarrier he had been planning to roam around the country for a while, see the sights and get to know how much his country had changed. Steve was going to have breakfast after his daily morning jog and deciding where he wanted to go first or if he wanted to leave at all when he saw Harry in the kitchen. He was in pajamas and a worn out T-shirt and flipping pancakes like a pro.

“Good morning Steve” he smiled. “Do you want any?”

“It’ll be easier if you make eggs. I eat a lot.”

“I’m raising a teenage son. Don’t worry about eating a lot. I’ll be making eggs in any case, whenever Teddy is at home I try to cook all the meals myself.”

“Oh yes, he told me he studies at some boarding school. You don’t like the schools in New York?”

Harry laughed but shook his head. “No nothing like that. If it was up to me I’d keep both the boys near me but it is a tradition. It’s an exclusive private school in Scotland and very few people who are not part of the families that have been going there for generations get in. My parents went there, so did Teddy’s and I went there too.”

“Sounds fancy”

“It is, a little bit. It’s in a castle.” Harry’s eyes were twinkling when he passed filled with eggs and bacon to Steve and Steve felt his breath catch. Before he could embarrass himself further Clint walked into the room and stole bacon off his plate. Harry hit him on his hand, “Oi! Wait for your turn.”

“But I’m hungry.” Clint whined and if it was Steve cooking instead of Harry he would’ve given him the plate immediately to shut off the noise. But Harry kept glaring for a second then went back to cooking.

“That doesn’t work on me. Sit down and wait for your turn.”

Clint pouted but was waiting silently. Steve had never thought a firm father tone could be attractive but apparently everything Harry did attracted him.

Slowly everyone started entering the kitchen and Steve wondered why they couldn’t have slept in and given him some more time alone with Harry. Teddy walked in half asleep and sat next to Steve.

“Good morning old man, phone working okay?”

“I don’t remember you being so obnoxious.”

“Well you weren’t flirting with my dad then.”

Steve spluttered but then Teddy started laughing. “Don’t worry about it. He looks at you the same way.”

“I was not worried.” Steve bit out but his heart was soaring. From Teddy’s expression it was clear he knew that.

“You’re leaving next week?”

“Yes, I wasn’t planning on coming home but Dad was having a busy time at work and James was feeling lonely. Thank god I was here. My friends won’t believe me when I tell them about the alien invasion.”

“I think your father would have preferred it if you were safe away from here.”

“Oh I don’t think he was worried about that. Our house is very well warded.”

“Warded? I don’t security systems help against aliens dropping from the sky.”

Teddy looked like he wanted to say more but stayed quiet and started eating his breakfast. James took his plate from Harry and came and sat on Steve’s other side. He held out his hand and said, “I don’t think we’ve been introduced. I’m James Potter but I guess you can call me Jamie, Teddy told me you’re the guy that likes daddy.” He said it with such a serious expression on his face and Steve didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or bang his head against the table.

Bucky had always said he was shit at not letting his feelings show on his face but it was a particularly bad day when even kids figured out what he was feeling so easily.

“Boys, are you troubling Steve?”

“No daddy” said the two boys with a believably innocent expression on their faces and Steve felt that they spent too much time with Tony.

“Uh huh. Eat your breakfast and leave the poor man alone. We’ll be leaving soon so freshen up and meet me here in an hour.”

Harry started walking towards his room but called Steve a moment later.

“Give me your phone.”

“Why?”

“So you can save my number. We’re going to the park on Sunday, remember?”

“Yes of course.”

Harry saved his number on Steve’s phone, asked him to call on Saturday night so they could decide where to meet, winked and left. It seems the whole family wanted to drive him crazy. At least he was sure about one thing, he wasn’t going on his cross-country road trip anytime soon.

 

Steve was on his bike driving to the nursing home Peggy called home. He had gotten to know about it a few days after he had woken up but hadn’t found the courage to visit till now. He still didn’t know how he would behave or what he would say to her but he owed it to her to at least visit. The doctors had suggested a particular time for Steve to visit in when Peggy was lucid generally and he didn’t know what worried him more – that she would be lucid and he would meet the 90 year old version of the woman he had once wanted to build a future with or if she wouldn’t remember him and this is would be one more person in the list of people that didn’t know the pre-serum Steve.

He arrived at the nursing home and was quickly ushered into Peggy’s room by a young looking nurse that wouldn’t stop looking at him and blushing. Steve was no novice at receiving the attention of girls, he had received enough of it in his year touring as Captain America but he still felt supremely uncomfortable in these situations. 

“Steve? Steve Rogers, is that you?” said an old wrinkly woman in a hospital. Everything about Peggy had changed, her lips were no longer red, her hair wasn’t the beautiful brown it once was but her eyes were still the same colour of blue they had always been.

“Hi Peggy. It is me.”

“Oh Steve! Come here. I told them you know, I told them you were alive, that nothing could have happened to you but no one but Howard believed me. He searched for you for so long Steve. And Tony kept the expeditions up.” She gave him a hug and for a moment Steve let himself wonder about the life the two of them could’ve had together. They would go dancing once the war was over, he would get down on one knee a year later. They probably would have started S.H.I.E.L.D together and had a few kids along the way. He pulled back a minute later and decided to let go of all the missed opportunities. Peggy was a wonderful woman and they would have built a beautiful life together, but that was neither here nor there. He couldn’t keep thinking of what-ifs.

“So tell me what’s going on? When did they find you?”

“Well, it has been almost three months” Steve said with a shamefaced expression but Peggy was smiling at him understandingly and he felt his heart lighten. “There was an alien invasion in New York last week. They’ve made a team called The Avengers, we helped stop it. I think they’re calling it the Battle of New York.”

“Everything happens in New York. I’m glad Sharon decided to find me a home upstate.”

“Oh, who is Sharon?”

“My niece. She works for S.H.I.E.L.D too.”

“Oh. So did you get married?”

Peggy smiled and said, “Yes I did a few years after you fell. He was older than me, a good man, He already had kids from an earlier marriage and I wanted to focus on my career so we didn’t have any kids. He died almost 20 years ago.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be Steve. He lived a long and happy life. I think we’ve seen enough to be grateful when someone dies peacefully. Anyway, tell me how do you like the new century.”

“I am not particularly fond of it, the buildings are made of glass and people don’t talk to each other a lot. It’s just different.”

Peggy patted his hand, “Hang in there Steve. Things are different but not all of it is bad. Back in the days women like me were the exception, I’m happy to say America is full of Peggy Carter’s today. Also you can marry a man now!” she shot him a mischievous look.

“Like I cared about public opinion even back then.”

“That is true. I had heard some positively raunchy stories about the Howling commandoes barrack.”

Steve laughed and thought about his days with those men. Only a few of them were interested in men but with just men around they had found comfort where they could find it.

“I don’t know about raunchy but we had some fun times together.”

“See and now you can have those fun times in public” Steve raised his eyebrow, “Okay well maybe not in public, but you know what I mean. You should give yourself a chance Steve. Get to know some new people, make friends. Despite how old you feel you are just 23. There’s a lot more to life than war.”

Before Steve could reply Peggy’s eyes grew glassy. “Steve you’re back? I told them you would come back! We won the war Captain, you saved us. You have to take me dancing now!”

Steve smiled sadly and kissed her cheek, “Of course Peggy. We’ll go dancing soon.”

Before Steve could reply, a different nurse came into the room and told him visiting hours were over. Steve looked at Peggy one more time, vowed to visit more often and left.

 

It was a nice Sunday afternoon and Steve was waiting near the duck pond for Harry and the kids. James saw him first and started waving madly and ran towards him a minute later. Harry shouted something but James ignored him and kept running towards Steve. Harry shook his head and started walking at a more sedate pace while Teddy walked with what could easily be called a swagger with earphones plugged in. Before he could notice anything else a small body crashed into him, hugged him around his legs and stepped back just as fast.

“Hi Steve! How are you?” James red hair was reflecting the sunlight, his blue eyes were twinkling and his smile was gap toothed. Steve hadn’t seen a cuter sight in a long time.

“I’m good kid. What have you being doing for the past few days?”

“Oh Dad had taken a few days off so we went with Uncle Tony to our place in the Hamptons. I really like our house there; we have our own beach you know? Uncle Tony doesn’t like it a lot; he says he prefers the beaches in Malibu. I like his Malibu house more too; we don’t have Jarvis in Hamptons. But dad says Uncle Tony should take a few tech-free holidays, and then Uncle Tony pretends he’s dying without his lab but he still plays with me on the beach.”

‘Kids are same everywhere’ Steve thought ‘even if they holiday at the Hamptons instead of Coney Island.’

“Are you chatting Steve’s ear off Jamie?” Harry teased as they came nearer.

“No dad” James rolled his eyes, “His ears are fine. I know what a fallen ear looks like; Uncle George told me mom talked his ears off whenever they met and now he doesn’t have an ear.”

Steve raised an eyebrow and looked at Harry. “Ginny’s brother George lost an ear in an accident.”

“No dad! He told me mom talked his ear off.”

“Of course Jamie. Next time you should talk his other ear off, then he’ll match. Okay buddy?”

“But then he’ll be deaf dad.” James said in a tone that clearly conveyed Harry didn’t know anything.

“No. Didn’t you know? He can hear from that hole where his ear is supposed to be.”

“Huh”, James looked like he had been given the secret to the existence of the universe.

“Can we get on with feeding the ducks now?” Teddy said.

Steve looked at him and said, “Well aren’t you a ray of sunshine today.”

“Oh ignore him Steve. Teddy’s missing his girlfriend.” James sing-sang.

“How many times do I have to tell you? Victoire’s not my girlfriend.”

“You can keep telling me, it’s not like I’ll be believe you.”

“Okay boys stop it. Time to feed the ducks” Harry said in the same firm tone that made Steve’s knees weak. He passed out bread crumbs to both the boys, asked Teddy to look out for Jamie and walked to a Magnolia tree.

“Think we should spread out a blanket here?”

“Yes it’s fine.”

He went about spreading the blanket and kept the picnic basket on top of it. Steve removed his shoes and sat down next to Harry.

“You guys do this every Sunday?”

“I wish. I try to bring Jamie as often as I can and we come regularly whenever Teddy’s home. He pretends he’s too old for this but he enjoys himself too.”

“Yes. I don’t think many 14 year old boys would enjoy coming to the park with their father and younger brother.”

“Teddy’s a good kid. Way better than how I was when I was his age.”

“Oh?” Steve smirked and shifted closed to Harry, “And how were you as a teenager?”

Harry lay against the tree trunk and closed his eyes. His neck was long and pale and Steve had the strangest urge to lick his Adam’s apple. He had a small smile on his face which was equal parts wistful and sad. “I was a git. I brooded a lot and never talked to people about what was troubling me. I was rash and quick to anger. My fifth year at school was the worst but everyone understood and stood beside me anyway.”

“Your friends?” Harry opened his eyes and smiled. “Yes. Ron and Hermione, they really are the best friends a guy could ask for. My life in England wasn’t easy and they could have left so many times but they always stayed and helped me out. Ron’s family too, they took me in and treated me like a member of their family.”

“They’re still in England?”

“Yes most of them. There’s Arthur and Molly who’ve been like parents to me. They are content in their little house in England and Molly keeps pestering everyone to come for family dinners. They have seven kids. Bill travels a lot; he’s living in Peru currently. Charlie works in Romania. Percy works at the ministry and George travels too but mostly between New York and England. He owns a business here too and helps out with Jamie a lot. Then there’s Ron who handles George’s business in Britain and finally Ginny, my ex-wife.”

“You’re close to the family even after the divorce?”

“Yes.” Harry said happily, “For the longest time I wanted to be a part of the Weasley family so bad that I think I married Ginny to officially be related to them. After we decided to separate and explained things to the family Molly hit me on the head and said that I’d been part of the family since I was 12 and Ron had first invited me to stay. I think I cried that day.”

“That’s nice. I haven’t heard of divorced couples who are so friendly even after they separate.” Steve knew he was fishing for information and it seems Harry knew too because he smirked at him and then closed his eyes again.

“About a year after James was born Ginny and I discovered that we were more interested in the same sex and got married for the wrong reasons. She‘s a sportsperson and in an all-women’s team so when she fell in love with a teammate we decided to call it quits. Now the kids live with me and Ginny visits whenever she can. She’s a good woman but I think she’s better suited to the role of the fun aunt.”

Steve didn’t say anything and kept looking at Harry. Harry was interested in men. He had winked at Steve a few days back. Harry was interested in him. Maybe. Hopefully. Steve hadn’t felt so happy in a long time. He could hear the kids playing catch nearby, Teddy helping Jamie out whenever he couldn’t catch and got frustrated. He shifted closer to Harry so that their shoulders touched, Harry leant closer and soon Steve’s arms were around his shoulders and he thought ‘This is life’. It took him a moment to realise Harry was saying something.

“What?”

“What did you do this week?”

“Well I visited Peggy and talked to her for a bit. Natasha took me shopping because apparently plaids and checks make me look like an idiot.”

Harry snickered, “I think you look nice in anything Steve. How’s Aunt Peggy?”

Steve didn’t know which part of that sentence he wanted to focus on. He decided to go with the latter part. “You know Peggy?”

“Yes Tony introduced us about a year after I came here. She was better then. She looked at me and immediately said, ‘Oh this one is a Stark’. We met quite a few times over the years. I take the kids and go meet her from time to time. I think she’s one of the most wonderful women I’ve met, and I’ve met a lot of wonderful women.”

“Yes she’s so grown up and different from the Peggy I knew but she’s similar at the same time.”

“I can’t imagine how hard it must be for you Steve. When I moved to New York I struggled a lot, I had lived in a remote Scottish castle or the suburbs my whole life and suddenly being in a city which was full of people and building and cars was tough. And I was just shifting from one country to another. You shouldn’t be too hard on yourself. The fact that you are trying to live and fight is a good enough reason to be proud of yourself.”

Steve wanted to thank Harry or say something but he felt so choked up. Since he had woken up he was berating himself for learning things fast enough, not knowing the cultural references, not understanding technology and he hadn’t known how much he needed to hear these words. He pulled Harry closer and Harry squeezed his thigh. He hadn’t needed to say anything else. Sitting under the shade of the tree with Harry in his arms and two genuinely great kids playing nearby, he knew at least one thing in his life was easy.


	4. Chapter 4

The night of the conference as Harry was lying in his room in Stark Tower he was wondering about his reaction to Steve. Even though he was no novice when it came to dating and had dated quite a few handsome men, he had never been attracted to someone so quickly. He could admit that Steve was an amazing man – good looking, kind, intelligent and determined. The fact that he was so lost and made Harry’s saviour-complex rise was another reason he was interested. After his divorce Harry had decided he wouldn’t deny himself what made him happy unless it adversely affected his family or his company. So he had decided to flirt a little and see if Steve was interested. And Steve had responded wonderfully the next morning, he had been confused and a little shy but as they were walking out of the park, eating ice cream he knew that he made the right decision. Steve had to go to the S.H.I.E.L.D base to sort out his paperwork for the new century and talk to them about what he wanted to do so they had decided to part at the park. The kids were walking in front of them but were far enough to give them a little bit of privacy.

“What are your plans for tonight?”

“Oh we’re leaving for England. We’ll spend some time with my family there and drop Teddy off at the station.”

“Station?”

“The children meet at Kings Cross in London and travel to school together. It’s a beautiful steam engine. I think I fell in love the first time I saw it.”

“Steam engine? I went to the Grand Central on one of my walks. I should’ve expected that even the trains would’ve changed but I was still shocked.”

“Yes my school is quite traditional for the lack of a better word. We’re not allowed a lot of electronic items inside the school, the children read newspapers. It seems like a whole different world sometimes.”

Harry wondered how long he could keep mentioning Hogwarts without naming it or making Steve too curious but he didn’t want to purposely evade questions either. He knew it wouldn’t be long before Steve started asking questions but he wanted to enjoy the peace till it lasted.

“It sounds nice.”

“It is.”

They walked in silence for a few more minutes before Steve held Harry’s hands and stopped him.

“Harry..”

“Yes?”

“I was wondering if you’d like to go out with me sometime. I don’t really know what people do on dates these days but I would love it if you said yes.”

No one had sounded so polite or gentlemanly while asking Harry out ever. Infact in the recent years most of the guys he went out with were ones he had met in American wizarding bars. He was pretty sure there was a goofy smile on his face.

“Yes of course. Don’t worry about what people do these days. What do you want to do?”

“I don’t know. Dinner?”

“Perfect. I’m cooking. Friday okay for you?”

“I think it’ll be fine. I’ll let you know.”

“Great”

“Yes. Great. This is great. Thanks Harry, I mean for saying yes.”

It astounded Harry how a man who was so well put together and in control on the battlefield, babbled in front of him but at the same time he found it quite endearing. Sometimes it seemed like Steve didn’t know how great of a person he was and just looked at himself as a soldier.

“Thanks for asking Steve. If you hadn’t asked me out by the time we reached the gates I was going to do it anyway. I’m looking forward to Friday.” Then Harry leaned forward and kissed Steve on his cheek. He turned red but smiled back.

_______________________________

The dinners at the Burrow had always been chaotic. Even after the war when all of them had been mourning the dinners had never been quiet. Walking down to the house with Teddy and James, he could hear George and Percy setting up the table, the kids were running around and Teddy and James ran off to play with them. He walked inside and was immediately assaulted with the sounds and smells he associated with this place. It was nice to be here.

Soon he was swept up in hugs, told off for not coming to meet regularly and a voice he was sure was Hermione asking if Tony had succeeded at mixing magic with technology.

“It’s been so long Harry! You need to visit more often. Look at you, all skin and bones!” Molly said as she hugged him for the second time.

“I visited last month Molly.” Harry deadpanned but she simply waved her hand. He helped her carry the dishes outside and soon they were enjoying the beautiful summer evening along with Molly’s exceptional cooking.

“So what’s going on with you Harry?” Percy asked.

“Nothing new. I’ve been helping Tony out after the Battle of New York. The whole tower has been destroyed. I’ve fixed as much as I can without the muggles catching on but Tony’s team has moved into the tower so I have to be extra cautious.”

“Don’t lie dad” Teddy said slyly “New things have been happening in his life, or should I say a new someone!”

Suddenly there was a cacophony of sounds.

“Oh Harry! You have to bring this new gentleman home.”

“Who is it? A muggle or a wizard?”

“What’s his name?”

“Hey! HEY! There is no one. Steve is just a friend.” Harry said without conviction.

“Ooooh Steeeve!” said Ron, and George was making kissy faces.

Sometimes Harry wondered why he was friends with those two. He wanted to be frustrated at their enthusiasm but he hadn’t brought anyone home for the past six years so this was expected. He sighed but let them continue with their teasing. The kids got bored soon enough and ran off to do their own thing. George brought out the butterbeers and a few muggle beers. Apparently Hermione’s father had introduced Arthur to them a few years back and since then he refused to drink anything else. He was about to take another sip of his butterbeer when his phone rang. He walked away from the noise and picked it up.

“Hey Tony. What’s up?”

“Nothing. Are you busy?”

“Not really. I’d come to the Burrow for dinner, will probably stay overnight then drop Teddy off at the station. Are you fine?”

“No. I mean yes I’m fine. You have fun.”

“Hey listen. I’m coming. Don’t start drinking.”

“I won’t.” The fact that Tony had said that instead of making some joke told Harry how serious the situation was. He had known something had happened when Tony had gone beyond the wormhole, you couldn’t live through something like that and come out alright. He felt bad that he hadn’t taken out time for Tony yet. He had been busy with the kids being home and his work and thinking about Steve. But that was no excuse. Tony was his family. He started walking towards Teddy and James.

“Teddy!”

“Yes dad?”

“Tony needs me for something. Will you be okay with someone else dropping you at the station?”

“Is he okay?” Teddy asked a worried expression on his face.

“He’s fine. Nothing to worry about. I just need to go and help him with something.”

“I’ll be fine. You go.”

“Thanks buddy.” Harry hugged him and asked James to get ready to leave.

“Dad I don’t want to go. Can’t you leave me with Nana Molly? I don’t have school for a few days.”

“And what will you do here?”

“I’ll play with Rose and Hugo!”

Harry looked at the adults who were smiling at James’ antics.

“Let him stay Harry dear. He can come back a day before school starts.” Molly said.

“Yes. I’ll bring him back to your place. Don’t worry about it.” George said.

“Thanks” He hugged everyone goodbye and apparated back. He always preferred taking a portkey when he came with the kids but whenever he was alone he apparated instead.

______________________________

“Jarvis, where is Tony?”

“He’s in the entertainment room sir.”

The entertainment room was something Tony had initially built just for the kids but Harry had known he would end up using it himself. He was sure he would find Clint there with a bowl of popcorn within a month. When he entered the room it was dark, the only light coming from Tony’s arc reactor. He was sitting on the couch, an untouched bottle of vodka next to him.

“I come bearing gifts! Chinese food and I even snitched a bottle of firewhiskey off Ron.”

“I swear if you weren’t related to me I would marry you.”

“Eww Tony! You can’t say things like that. Lights please Jarvis”

The lights switched and Harry looked at Tony. He looked horrible, he had dark circles under his eyes, he looked like he had lost weight and there was tiredness in his eyes that had nothing to do with not sleeping. Harry sat next to him, Tony would never admit it but he was an extremely tactile person. A hug here, a pat on the back there meant much more to him than words. Harry opened the boxes and offered one to Tony.

“How was the burrow?”

“The usual. Kids were shouting, Molly was asking me to eat more, Hermione was asking how far you’ve gotten when it comes to integrating magic and technology. She really wants a cell phone that works at the ministry. What did you do all day?”

“I was building the next suit.”

“Didn’t you start building one last week?”

“I’ve made two already. This is the third one.”

“Have you been sleeping?”

Tony silence was enough of an answer.

“Come on, I’ll pour you a drink.”

They talked about trivial things for an hour, steadily drinking more. Harry didn’t know how healthy this ritual was but it did get easier to talk once drunk and over the years Tony had stopped drinking heavily except on these nights.

Suddenly Tony said, “Pepper broke up with me today.”

“What? Why?”

“She said ‘I can’t do this anymore”

“That’s it?”

“That is what she said today before packing and leaving. But she’s been complaining for a while now – about me being Iron Man, risking my life, not trying to call her before I decided to save the world again. I don’t know what to do.”

“I don’t know Tony. Pepper’s a nice woman and I like her a lot but maybe she’s not the one for you. You are Iron Man and you didn’t become him because of any obligation. You chose to be him. And if Pepper just wants Tony Stark then she won’t be getting him anytime soon.”

Tony just hummed.

“I’m not saying it’s her fault. She wants a guy who’ll come back to her every day. And god knows you’ve made enough mistakes, rarely remember any dates and she has to buy her gifts herself and..”

“Hey what is this? Piss on Tony day?” Tony said but then he started laughing and that set Harry off.

“All I’m saying is you’re both wonderful people, just not right for each other currently. Maybe someday when you retire and aren’t Iron Man anymore, you can get back together.”

“I just hope it doesn’t get awkward you know? I mean she manages my whole life and I cannot function without her.”

“If it gets that bad I’ll look for another assistant. Hell, I’m sure Pepper would have had a list of replacements in case things get awkward since the day you started dating. Her back up plans have back up plans. But she’s a professional and she loves you, and you’re Tony and you loved her before you started dating her so everything will be fine.”

“I hope so.” Tony leant against Harry.

“Wanna watch something?”

“Sure”

They spent the rest of the night watching Doctor Who and sipping firewhiskey.


	5. Chapter 5

A lot of people hadn’t liked Stark Tower when it got finished the first time, Harry being one of them but he was glad it was so huge because it had saved a few of the buildings behind it from major damage during the battle. He was standing on the 30th floor of the tower, checking on the people who had been repairing the tower. They had been ready to shift the day after Tony had tested the arc reactor but now it would probably take another month before the tower was ready for use. The company was still working out of Malibu and Harry found it extremely irritating to apparate across the country every day. He still didn’t know how people didn’t get suspicious when they had seen him in New York the night before. Muggles really were clueless most of the time. Pepper was standing a few feet away from him along with Harry’s assistant, Claudia and it wasn’t Harry’s job to come here and check on things but Tony had finally gone to sleep today morning after Harry had asked him not to make any more suits this week and he didn’t want to disturb him.

He could tell Pepper was feeling uncomfortable, she was not being obvious about it but it was visible to someone who had known her for more than a decade. Harry asked Claudia to finalise his schedule for the week and was about to leave when Pepper called him. She was standing awkwardly and Harry smiled to put her at ease.

“I wanted to ask if things are okay between us?”

“Of course they are. Tony is very important to me but his love life does not affect my relationships with people most of the time. Whatever happened was between the two of you.”  
Pepper looked relieved. She sighed, “I’m happy to hear that. It’s just I’ve always known you didn’t approve of us and now, I don’t know-”

“Pepper you know I love you. You were the one who helped me learn how things run around here. Yes I didn’t approve of the two of you but you already know why. I wanted both of you to be happy and it didn’t seem like you could be together. You like security. And with Tony you’re always worried about him coming back home. Moreover I know you don’t completely trust him after his promiscuous past. And he needed someone who could trust him completely despite what he had done in the past. Anyway you should stop worrying about all this. We’re completely fine.”

She grinned and gave him a hug. “I couldn’t even spend time with the kids because of the battle and the repairs and now this. I’ll take Jamie out this week.”

“I’ll let him know. He loves spending time with you. Anyway, did Tony sign the papers related to the deal with that Chinese company?”

“I left it in his lab a week ago but I haven’t hounded him yet so the answer is probably no. Do you want me to get it done?”

“No I’m going upstairs anyway, I’ll get it done.”

“Better you than me” she said.

Harry smirked and walked to the elevator.

____________________

None of the Avengers except Bruce and Tony were home at this time. Tony was still catching up on sleep and Bruce was probably in the lab so Harry was enjoying the free kitchen and going over a few files he would need in China. He was flying out tonight to meet a few manufacturers and decide which one of them would be best for expanding in China. He really didn’t want to go and if it was a country in Europe he probably wouldn’t have but China was a new market for them and they would have to work hard to beat the local companies. He was wondering if he should go over another file or make a cup of tea when he saw a cup next to him. He turned to his right and saw Steve grinning at him.

“I didn’t know you wore glasses.”

“I don’t generally. I got my eyes when I was 21 and generally wear them when I have to concentrate for long hours.”

“You look good.”

Harry snorted. “Hermione chose this pair for me. When I was younger my eyesight was horrible and I wore the most hideous pair of round glasses.”

He took a sip of his tea and his eyes widened. “You know how I take my tea?” he said with a hint of disbelief in his voice.

“I saw you taking it with a little bit of milk and lots of sugar that morning.” Steve said, his ears were slightly pink.

“Thanks Steve.” Harry smiled at him.

“Is this a bad time?”

“No, it’s fine. I’m flying to China for a few days tonight and had to get Tony’s signature on a few things so I thought I might as well work while waiting. I’ll finish the rest of it on the flight. How was your day at SHIELD?”

“Fury wants me to become an agent.”

“Do you want to?”

“I don’t know what else I can be. For the longest time I wanted to be a soldier, then I became a soldier. I never really thought about being anything else.”

“Have your read about the terrorist attacks that happened in Britain around 15 years ago?”

Steve blinked at the abrupt change of topic but nodded. “I read a little bit about it. They never knew who did it right?”

“SHIELD knows. It was a man called Tom Riddle. He killed my parents when I was 1 and started his terrorist activities again when I was 14 after lying low for some time. I was part of the resistance against him. What I’m trying to tell you is that I didn’t know if I could do anything besides fighting either. Infact I joined law enforcement after school. But coming to New York, seeing what else I could do was an amazing experience. There are threats even today but there will always be threats Steve. The war is over. If you want to fight even now then you should join SHIELD, otherwise you should look for things you enjoy doing. What did you enjoy doing before the army?”

“I’ve always liked to draw.”

“Well there’s one option. You can either start doing that again freelance or go to Art School. You can attend college for some other subject also. There is no limit to possibilities.”

“I think I won’t say yes immediately but I also have a feeling I’ll end up saying yes eventually.”

Harry smirked, “I know. You’ve got a saving people thing.” Oh how ironic it was that Harry was saying this to someone else. But that didn’t make it any less true. “What are you doing for the next few days then?”

“I’ll just take my bike and drive around. I had planned to go on a road trip after the battle but I think I’ll just take short trips for now.”

“That’s nice.”

“So are your files classified because of this Tom Riddle business?”

“Why Steve, were you checking my background?” Harry teased.

Steve’s eyes twinkled but he kept a straight face, “Of course I was. I need to keep all threats away from my team.”

Harry leaned in and was about to say something but Tony walked in.

“Did I hear Mr America teasing you? I didn’t know you could do that.”

Harry felt Steve tensing and squeezed his thigh, he immediately relaxed. He wondered why Tony and Steve rubbed each other the wrong way all the time. Steve became over sensitive when it came to Tony’s jokes and Tony made sure his jabs got more and more vicious when Steve disapproved.

“What are you doing here Harry?”

“I had initially come to collect the documents Pepper had given you to sign last week but they were left as it is in your lab so I decided to wait. Sign these then we can all go out for lunch. I’m starving.”

“What do you think about Italian? I feel like eating Italian. Let’s go and have some pasta.” Tony said.

“Nonna’s kitchen?” Harry said and Tony’s eyes lit up. Harry turned to Steve, “Oh you’ll love it. It’s a hole in the wall restaurant a few blocks from here. I’d never had Italian before I met Tony and he took me to that place. I think I fell in love that day. Tony has the knack to find the best places in the city.”

“That’s because I’m not scared of experimenting.”

“I’m not scared. I just prefer eating the things I like.”

“How will you know what you like if you never try new stuff?”

“I don’t know. I’ll ask you to tell me. Now move” Harry said as he walked to the elevator with Steve next to him.

Steve was looking wistful as he was looking at the two of them. Harry wondered how he would react if he woke up in a different world, a without anyone he knew. Steve really was a survivor.

“Did you have any siblings Steve?”

“No I was an only child. My father died when I was five otherwise I probably would’ve had siblings. But I had Bucky so I didn’t need anyone else.”

“I was taught about Sergeant Barnes in primary school. There’s an exhibit in DC about the Howling Commandoes. You should go and see it sometime.”

“I’ve heard about it. Maybe I’ll go soon.”

“Did people eat Italian food in the 1940s?”

“Not really. There was the depression and then the war so there was a lot of rationing. But soldiers got to eat Italian when we were stationed abroad. I ate all kinds of things after I joined the Army, first when I toured across America and later in Europe.”

“What’s your favourite dish?”

“I think I miss my Ma’s beef stew the most. We were pretty poor so whenever she could buy meat she used to put everything together and make the most delicious thing I’ve ever had. I don’t if it was that good or tasted great after a week of no meat. These days I enjoy eating pizza.” Steve grinned.

Harry noticed Tony was being unusually silent so he nudged him. “You okay?”

“Yeah. I was just - I mean I’ve read about the war and the rationing but it’s completely different when you hear about it from someone who has experienced it. I felt the same way when you told me about eating mushrooms while on the run.”

“You were on the run?” Steve asked his eyes wide.

Harry looked at Tony reproachfully and he at least looked apologetic. Harry cleared his throat uncomfortably but before he could say anything Steve said with humour in his voice “Classified?”

Harry smiled at him gratefully “Classified.”

They didn’t talk about it again that day.

\---------------------------

They had just had the most delicious pasta at Nonna’s and Harry was planning to have desert at a place he knew nearby. Tony had left soon after they ate because he had to attend some charity function that night. While the shareholders, the board and the public had started respecting Harry over the years for handling the company well they still preferred to see Tony make public appearances. Which worked out perfectly for Harry because he really hated playing the crowd.

Harry took Steve’s hand and started walking down the street.

“Where are you dragging me?”

“I want to show you something.”

After a while they stopped before entering an alley that looked like it belonged in the 19th century.

“I’ve told you my school is a castle right?”

“Yes” Steve said while looking at the street curiously.

“Over the years I’ve started looking for the oldest part of cities. It made me feel more comfortable that the glass buildings all around these days. I found a little bakery here one day. It can barely seat 6 people but the food is great and I love the ambience. Come one”

They walked into the shop and Harry breathed deeply. He loved the smell of vanilla and citrus during the summer months. The shop was not busy at this time of the day; only two other people were sitting near them. Sam came running and smiled at Harry.

“Hey Harry! How are you?”

“I’m good. What about you?”

“Grateful that my building was safe during the battle. So what’ll you have? The usual? And who is this gentleman with you?”

“This is Steve. Yes I’ll have the usual” He turned to Steve “What about you?”

“What’s good over here?”

“I like pretty much everything they serve. What about Apple Pie?”

Steve looked relieved at hearing about a dish he knew and nodded.

“Bringing it right up” Sam said and left.

“You come here often?” Steve asked.

“As much as I can. They don’t serve food so I don’t come very regularly but I do like this place.”

“It is nice. Thanks for bringing me here Harry.”

“Anytime.” Harry smiled.

\------------------

Harry pressed the button to the common floor and licked some leftover treacle tart from his lips. Steve was looking relaxed after spending some time at the bakery and walking around the city but Harry had to leave for the airport in an hour so they had decided to come back. Steve’s fingers were touching his and Harry took his hand. Harry wasn’t exceptionally tall but he was at a decent height of 5’10 and it was in such close proximity that he realised how huge Steve was. His hands were dwarfing Harry’s but at the same time it made him feel safe.

Steve tugged on his hand and Harry turned.

“I had fun today.”

“Me too”

Steve pulled him closer and Harry went easily and put his free hand on Steve’s shoulder. Steve traced Harry’s cheek and bent to kiss him. As soon as their lips touched Harry moved one hand into Steve’s hair and pulled him closer. He tasted like the apple pie he had just had and smelt like old school colognes. Steve moved his hand to Harry’s waist and they were so close but all Harry wanted was to get closer. He licked Steve’s lower lip and Steve made a noise that made Harry want to kiss him forever. He was about to move his tongue when the elevator pinged and they backed away slowly. Harry clicked the button to hold the elevator but didn’t move out of Steve’s arms.

“I’ve got to go now” Harry said slightly morose.

“I’ll see you on Friday.”

“Yes. Friday. I’m not counting this as a date.”

“Me neither” Steve whispered, kissed Harry chastely and stepped out of the elevator.

Harry smiled and waved and the elevator started to move to his floor. He didn’t know how he would last till Friday.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The training room Tony had built for the Avengers was truly one of a kind. It could withstand Hulk’s attacks, Iron Man’s energy beams and even Steve’s shield didn’t make a dent on the walls. Steve was sparring with Natasha who had started spending more time at the tower because Fury wanted Steve to join SHIELD. Natasha knew this was not a decision she could manipulate Steve into making so she spent her time enjoying case free days. Steve was enjoying her company too, when she was not convincing him to start dating. After 2 days of pestering he had told her that he was going on a date very soon and there was a high possibility of more dates in the future but not who he was going with. With the way her eyes widened and she smirked he was pretty sure she knew. There was a reason why she was considered one of the best spies in the world.

While he was lost in thought Natasha kicked him on his calf and he fell after losing his balance. She pounced on him immediately, restricting his movements with a smug smile on her face.

“No need to look so distraught Captain, you probably wouldn’t have lost had you not been lost in thoughts of your mystery date.” She teased her expression still smug.

“I wasn’t thinking about him.” Steve muttered and then realised he’d confirmed the gender of his date.

“Oh so it’s a ‘him’”

“You know exactly who it is.”

Suddenly she became serious, “I do. You should be careful.”

“Why? Harry is not a threat. He is Tony’s brother.”

“Exactly. He is Tony’s brother and they’re very close from what I’ve heard. Plus he is extremely protective of Tony. Do you know what happened with Stane?”

“I heard he was stealing from the company.”

“He wasn’t just stealing. He was selling the weapons to terrorists. Anyway SHIELD knew something was going on so they wanted me to get a job at Stark Industries to find out information. But ever since Tony came back from Afghanistan everyone who had access to him had to go through Harry. I’ve been able to charm all kinds of people but one interview with Harry and they didn’t even pick my calls again. Harry personally spoke to Fury and got everything sorted out.”

“What does that have to do with us dating?”

“Harry and Tony are very close and you don’t exactly get along with Tony. You’ve already lost so much Steve, I don’t want you to be someone’s second choice now. Harry has a lot of baggage – a company, a brother and two kids. Do you think you can handle being so low on his list of priorities?”

Steve bristled but composed himself because he knew Natasha said all this because she was concerned. She wasn’t wrong but where would he find someone who had no baggage? Not everyone was stranded in a different time without anyone they knew. Harry’s relationship with his kids and Tony were some of the most attractive things about him. He was a good father and a good brother while being a successful businessman. And he had managed to spend time with both Steve and Tony the other day without showing any favouritism. Infact the both of them had gotten along better in his presence. Natasha must have seen his scepticism on his face because she patted him on his arm and said “Just be careful.”

“I always am.”

\- - - - - - - - 

He’d never particularly enjoyed watching films before but the quality had definitely improved over the years. He was sitting in what Tony called the entertainment room, Clint had discovered it recently while crawling through the vents and had immediately asked everyone to retire to it after dinner because they wanted to start Steve’s education in current affairs. They were watching a movie called Jurassic Park and Steve had to admit it was quite good. He’d never expected dinosaurs to look so real on screen. Clint was sitting next to him, he had emptied the bowl of popcorn on his pants in an attempt to dissuade sharing but everyone here was as disgusting as him. Well maybe not Bruce. Tony was in his lab again, like he had been since the Battle. The few times Steve had seen him around he was either attending some event or spending time with Harry. Now that he thought about it Tony hadn’t had dinner with them either. As soon as the movie finished Steve went to kitchen and reheated some of the leftover dinner. He was glad Jarvis was connected to everything in this house because he sure as hell couldn’t have worked out how to operate the microwave.

He walked down to the lab asking Jarvis to let Tony know he’s coming and by the time he reached the door was open and Tony was sitting on the little bed in his lab. He looked tired but better than he did last week.

“Hello Captain”

Steve wanted to frown at Tony’s smug and superior tone but stopped himself and sat next to Tony.

“I’ve brought food for you”

Tony visibly perked up and snatched the plate from Steve’s hands.

“Thanks man! I was about to go and have dinner before going to sleep.”

“Oh I thought you had forgotten and would end up spending the night here.”

“I did forget but Pepper called to remind me to eat and then Harry called me. They’re such mother hens.”

“Harry called?” Tony looked suspicious at Steve’s hopeful tone but let it go and continued eating.

“Yes. He said he’s almost done with his work in China and George will drop Jamie here tomorrow. He’ll be tired so I thought James could spend the night here.”

Steve wondered if he should mention that they were going on a date tomorrow and maybe that was why James was going to stay over but he kept mum.

“That’s nice.”

“Yes. I didn’t get to spend a lot of time with the kids last week. I’m thinking of taking Jamie to the zoo or maybe some amusement park. What do you think?”

Tony genuinely looked excited at the prospect of spending time with his nephew and Steve wondered if he’d been wrong about Tony all this time. He was arrogant and brash but he did care about people, especially the ones who were close to him.

“I think you should ask him.” Steve said with a smile.

“You’re right. Anyway, thanks for the dinner Cap. I’ll see you in the morning. Now get out of my lab.”

Steve scowled but it was amused instead of irritated. Tony noticed and gave him a cheeky smile. Steve walked out of the wondering if maybe he’d be able to get along with Tony over time too.

\- - - - - -

 

Before the war Harry had never stepped out of England. Hell, he hadn’t even seen England properly. Thanks to his work he had visited almost every country over the years. There were things he liked about all of them but he was really enjoying his time in China. People didn’t know him as well as they did in the States or Europe so there were no reporters and people wanted pictures with him not because he was the CEO of SI or the Boy-who-lived but because he was Caucasian. He could find the humour in this situation. The wizarding district in Beijing was completely different from the others he had seen. The Chinese had constructed a spatial boundary between wizarding China and muggle China which could only be passed after inserting a password provided by the Chinese Ministry. The district was full of little stalls and alleys that sold all kinds of things. Harry brought a few toy sized dragons for James, a specialised rune paper for Teddy and a few Chinese pranks for George. He’d bought a magical bamboo plant for Tony that sucked the negative energy out of a room and was wondering if he should get Steve something when he saw a magical art store. He’d never gone into one of these because he had always been abysmal at sketching and didn’t know anyone who was interested in it either.

An old man was sitting on the counter and smiled as Harry stepped in. Harry checked his necklace to see if the translation charms were working and walked towards the man.

“Hello. I have a muggle friend who is fond of sketching. Can you suggest something?”

“There is not a lot I have for muggles but maybe you can buy brushes. I have one set made of unicorn hair.”

“Is that good?”

The man looked insulted so Harry tried to explain himself sheepishly, “I don’t really know much about art or art supplies.”

The man smiled at Harry but still looked at him distrustfully. Merlin knows what was wrong with him, not knowing art wasn’t a crime the last time Harry checked. He brought out an eight piece set of brushes which looked quite good. The wooden part was painted on and the bristles were shining. Harry paid and quickly left the shop.

He walked around the alley for some more time and then apparated near his hotel. It would be strange if he was never seen leaving and entering the hotel. He was done with all the meetings and SI was going to enter the Chinese market very soon. This had given them the opening to enter the rest of the South Asian market as well and Harry couldn’t be happier. He was pretty sure he would never have understood the appeal of what he did when he was fifteen but he could admit he had been a fool then. He had ignored his brains and his cunning unless in a life or death situation because he had wanted to be a Gryffindor so badly. He had forgotten every lesson learnt at the Dursleys and instead become the stereotypical brash, impulsive jock. Over the years as he had distanced himself from the constant pressure of being a hero he had realised he quite liked making money as long as he was being ethical about it. Being able to buy whatever he wanted whenever he wanted was a plus.

He took a long bath to get rid of the stress. He had to take his flight in a few hours so there was no point in sleeping now. He was about to finish packing when he saw his phone ringing.

“Hello?”

“Hey Harry. Steve speaking”

Harry felt the blood rising on his face and forcefully calmed himself down. He was a 32 year old man, he would not blush because of a phone call.

“Hi Steve, How are you?”

“I’m good. Are you busy?”

“No I was just finishing packing. I just had an early morning meeting today which I’m done with and will be catching the flight back home in a few hours. What are you doing?”

“I’m going to sleep. We watched Jurassic Park tonight.”

“You liked it?”

“Yes I never knew the special effects had become so life-like.”

“I know what you mean. I think my mind blew the first time I watched The Matrix.”

“I haven’t seen that.”

“We’ll watch it together”

“I’m looking forward to it” Harry could hear the smile in Steve’s voice. “When will you reach New York?”

“I think I’ll be there at 3 pm NYC time on Friday. That’s tomorrow for you.”

“Time difference makes things so weird.”

“I’ve gotten used to the travelling now. I just catch on my sleep when I can and live on coffee otherwise.”

“That’s not healthy Harry.”

“Well we can’t all be like you Captain” Harry teased “surviving on 2 hours of sleep every day.”

“Ha ha. Anyway I was asking when you’ll reach because if you’re tired we can postpone the date.”

“Do you want to postpone?” Harry hated how small his voice sounded.

“No, of course not. It’s just you’ll reach here at 3 and then you’re going to be cooking for me. At least let me cook.”

Harry let out a breath but frowned. “I don’t really want to do this in front of all the Avengers”

“There is a kitchen on my floor. But we can go out if you want.”

“No the tower will be fine. I’ll see you at 6?”

“I’ll be waiting.”

“Goodbye Steve.”

“Bye Harry”

\- - - - - 

Harry was dressed in his best casual clothes as he took the lift to Steve’s floor. He had forbidden Jarvis from telling anyone he was in the tower, he wanted to tell Tony face to face but there was no point in telling him anything yet. For all he knew this date would be terrible. Well he knew Steve could never be a terrible date but Harry could always spoil everything with his nervousness. It had been so long since he had an intimate dinner with someone, he wasn’t even sure how he should behave. The lift stopped at Steve’s floor and Harry walked in and looked around curiously. The floor was standard but Steve didn’t share it with anyone unlike the other Avengers. The lift opened to a drawing room with a television and couch. Harry could see a dining table near the open plan kitchen. Steve had kept everything pretty bare; there were no photographs or personal items besides Steve’s helmet. Harry could see something was cooking in the oven but Steve was nowhere to be seen.

“Steve? Jarvis could you please tell Steve I’m here?”

“Of course sir.”

Steve walked in a minute later looking like he had just walked out of the shower. His hair was wet and his shirt was clinging on his chest in some places. Harry smiled at him looking amused and Steve flushed.

“I’m so sorry Harry. I was cooking and I completely lost track of time. Thankfully Jarvis reminded me.”

“It’s fine. Here I’ve brought something for you.” Harry gave Steve a bottle of firewhiskey he would get produced for muggles especially.

“Thanks for this but I don’t get drunk.”

“Try this once and then we’ll see.”

Steve didn’t look convinced but nodded anyway.

“Come on in.” Harry sat on the couch and Steve went to the kitchen to get two glasses and a bottle of wine. Harry raised an eyebrow.

“I thought you didn’t get drunk?”

“I don’t. This is to go along with the food. Besides just because I can’t get drunk doesn’t mean you can’t either.” Steve smirked.

“Really Mr Rogers? Trying to get me drunk on the first date?”

Steve blushed but kept smirking. “A man can try Mr Potter”

They laughed and moved to the dining table. Steve served the steak he had made along with greens and the wine he had chosen.

“This is great Steve.”

“Thanks. One of the few things I know how to cook.”

“It doesn’t matter how many things you know if you know them well. Colour me impressed.”

Steve nodded his thanks. “So how was China?”

“Oh it was great. The meetings were in our favour. I brought something for you actually.”

“You didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to. Here.” Harry handed the brushes to Steve who looked at them with wonder. He ran his hands over the brush and when he looked at Harry and smiled, Harry felt his breath catch.

“These are beautiful Harry. Thank you so much” Steve was still looking at the brushes. Harry cupped Steve’s cheek and moved his finger along his cheekbone. “You’re beautiful” Harry breathed. Steve held Harry’s hand and stood up. He pulled Harry up and immediately his lips were on Harrys and Harry couldn’t help but respond. Steve’s hands were around his waist and there was barely any space between them. Harry felt Steve’s tongue on his lips and opened his mouth. They moaned when their tongues touched. Harry pulled at Steve’s hair and started kissing his jaw; Steve groaned and brought their lips back together. After snogging for some more time Steve pulled back and smiled at Harry.

“That was quite a display of gratitude.” Harry said his voice husky.

“What can I say? I was feeling thankful.”

Harry pressed a small kiss to Steve’s cheek and went and sat on the couch. Steve followed him and sat down next to him.

“What did you do while I was gone?”

“I trained mostly. Fury asked Natasha to spend the week here to convince me to join SHIELD.”

Harry felt amused. Fury was one interesting character. He was manipulative and secretive and believed in the greater good but he was trying his best to keep the world safe. While Harry had personally dealt with a similar character before and hated it, he could admit that the role of a leader in such situations wasn’t easy. Fury was one of the few people who had all the details about him. Even Hill and Coulson only knew he was a wizard.

“Are you convinced?”

“I knew I was going to say yes the day he asked. But he wants me to work from DC and I’m not sure if I want to go. I finally know a few people here and don’t want to start over again.”

“That is an issue. You can always ask him if you can work from here.”

“I’ll see what I can do. I won’t leave New York just when I’ve started enjoying my time here.” Steve looked in Harry’s eyes as he said this. Harry squeezed Steve’s hand and smiled.

“I met James again today” Steve said, “and your friend George. He’s a lot like Tony.”

“They are both fun loving but George is far less arrogant. But yes I can see why you would think that.”

“Harry I wanted to ask you something.” Steve asked a little hesitantly.

“Yes?”

“While I was talking to James today he said he can’t wait to go to Hogwarts.”

“Yes that’s the school Teddy goes to. I know it’s a funny name.”

Steve suddenly looked serious. “That’s not why I’m asking. Are you a wizard Harry?”

Harry felt the blood drain from his face. How could Steve have known? Was he a wizard too? Harry couldn’t feel his magic. Maybe he was a squib. “Wha-? How? Steve?” Harry squeaked.

Steve looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh which relaxed Harry a little. If he was finding the situation funny then maybe things were fine.

“I know about the wizarding world. Do you really think you can fight a war controlled by a wizard without getting to know about these things?”

“Grindelwald?”

“Yes I think that was his name. We were never involved in the fights related to him. My team handled HYDRA and Red Skull. And there were some secrecy laws so wizards couldn’t fight alongside us.”

“Then how?”

“The General had introduced me to a man, a wizard. His name was Albus Dumbledore.”

Harry’s head was spinning. Steve had known Dumbledore. He wiped his sweaty hands against his pants and tried to look calm and collected.

“Dumbledore was my Headmaster. The Headmaster of Hogwarts.”

“He seemed like a good man. Not used to war though, he wasn’t capable of killing even those who deserved to be killed. But he did provide us with some protection amulets, helped in making uniforms bulletproof. The soldiers thought they were being lucky or it was some new technology. So you’re a wizard then?”

“Yes I’m a wizard. My parents were magical too.”

“Then those terrorist attacks? They were magical? That’s why your file is classified?”  
It was in moments like these that Harry was reminded the man sitting in front of him was a war veteran, a capable strategist and quite intelligent.

“Yes Tom Riddle named himself Lord Voldemort and wreaked havoc over magical Britain. He wanted to kill muggleborns, magical children born from two non-magicals and practiced dark arts till he lost his sanity.”

Over the next two hours Harry told Steve about Tom Riddle’s life, his ambition, Harry’s parents and his years at school. He didn’t talk about how he felt about all of it and Steve didn’t push, probably because he knew Harry was distancing himself from the whole situation to not feel overwhelmed. Steve was a good audience – he listened to Harry quietly but looked angry or worried whenever he heard about Harry risking his life as a kid. He didn’t interrupt or ask questions and once Harry was done he simply put his arms around Harry and pulled him close. Harry rested his head on Steve’s shoulders and closed his eyes. This was surreal. Harry couldn’t believe it. He hadn’t given it much thought but telling Steve had always been at the back of his mind. Tony had spent a whole week asking Harry to do different things or testing his blood when he had gotten to know about magic. Steve hadn’t even looked at Harry differently. He already knew. Harry started laughing. He could feel the tears in his eyes from laughing so hard and Steve looked more than a little confused.

“Are you alright?” Steve asked worriedly.

“Oh I’m peachy. I had been thinking about how I would tell you. We aren’t allowed to tell muggles and even though I can get away with a few things because of my name, secrecy is something they are very strict about. I’m glad you already know.”

Steve didn’t say anything. He just tightened his arms around Harry and kissed the top of his head. Harry hummed. “This was too serious for a first date Steve. Wanna watch a movie?”

“I was watching Toy Story before you came. Is that fine?”

“That’s perfect. I love Pixar.”

This had been a pretty serious first date but Harry was glad he wouldn’t have to censor his mouth or worry too much about casting magic in front of Steve anymore. Infact he could tell him about his life easily now.

“Steve?”

He hummed but kept watching the movie. “The brushes I bought for you are made of unicorn hair.”

Steve looked at Harry in shock, his eyes wide, “Unicorns?”

“Unicorns. I think I’ll get a dragonhide jacket for you next time.”

Steve’s eyes widened further but he just shook his head, muttered a ‘wow’ and went back to watching the film. Harry snuggled up to Steve and decided to focus on Woody and Buzz too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched the Spiderman Homecoming this week. Teenage high school drama meets superheroes, what's not to like? As soon as the film finished I had the strange urge to write something about Peter Parker. But I should focus on my two ongoing fics for now. Maybe I'll write a scene in this fic about Steve filming those gym and detention videos?
> 
> I have two questions for you:
> 
> 1\. Since Pepper is out of the picture and I've started the Iron Man 3 arc in this chapter, who do you think should be kidnapped by Killian? Harry, Teddy or James?
> 
> 2\. Who do you think should be Tony's love interest? When I ended things with Pepper I didn't even think about someone new for him. Maybe George? Or Oliver Wood? Or maybe a woman? Let me know!

Steve woke with a hum, burrowing deeper into the couch. Couch? Oh he had fallen asleep while talking to Harry once the movie had finished. He was pretty sure Harry had fallen asleep too; maybe that was why he had had the first nightmare free sleep since he had woken up. There had been no ice in his dreams, he hadn’t woken up cold, so cold and he hadn’t seen Red Skull’s face. But Harry wasn’t here right now. Maybe he had left?

Steve rubbed his eyes and sat up. He saw a note on the coffee table and picked it up.

At Tony’s floor. Wanted to wake Jamie up myself. Breakfast at 9 on the common floor.  
-Harry

How perfect was this man. He left notes. Steve didn’t know if he did it as a force of habit or if he did it to make Steve comfortable but he was thankful. He sure wouldn’t have checked his phone as soon as he woke up.

Steve hadn’t woken up in time for his daily workout so he decided to take a bath and go have breakfast instead. As he walked into the kitchen he was reminded of the first morning he had seen Harry in the Avengers Tower. The only difference was Tony was sitting on the table and it looked like the boys were talking about something serious.

“Good morning. Everything alright?”

Harry turned to him and gave him a soft smile. Steve wanted to kiss him good morning but didn’t know how Tony would react so he just sat down on the stool next to Harry.

“Everything is fine Steve. I was just telling Tony you know about magic.”

Tony looked thoroughly disgruntled, “How is it that Capsicle who was stuck in the ice for 70 years knew about magic but me, Tony Stark who can hack any government system didn’t?”

“I told you Tony” Harry said rolling his eyes, “It was just a matter of chance. It was war time, secrets come out.”

“It’s just not fair” Tony was whining now but Steve could see the amusement in his eyes and clearly Harry could too because he just patted his cheek and said, “Poor baby.”

“I’m going to go and wake Jamie up now. Tony, get ready to leave in two hours, Daphne is a busy lady and you need to get your robes ready soon.”

“I know. I’ll be ready. Bet you haven’t been to wizarding markets have you Cap? Hah!” Tony smirked, a smug look on his face and sauntered out of the kitchen.

“Wizarding market?”

“Oh I didn’t tell you right? Ginny is getting married next month. And wizards wear formal clothes to weddings, even though Ginny’s wedding is on the quidditch pitch so I don’t know how formal it will be. We still need to be ready.”

“Oh. Have fun then.”

“Fun? There is nothing fun about robe fittings. Hey why don’t you come with us? We’ll be going to the Parisian wizard district.”

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to impose.”

“Well Tony would probably tease you the whole time but if you can put up with that then come.”

“I think I can put up with a little teasing if I get to spend the day with you.”

The slight blush on Harry’s face and the way his green eyes shined made Steve want to puff out his chest and walk around the room like a peacock.

“You should get ready then” Harry said finally. “Daphne definitely doesn’t like waiting.”

\- - - - - 

As Steve fell on the floor with Tony on top of him, his arc reactor squashed uncomfortably against Steve’s side he knew he definitely wouldn’t be travelling by this means again. Harry was standing, as cool as ever holding Jamie close with a slight smirk on his face.

“Portkeys take a little getting used to.”

Tony groaned and stood up. “Yeah I really don’t think so. This is 10th time I’m travelling by this and every time you tell me it’ll get better. I won’t be doing this again Harry.”

“Oh shut up. I know you’ll use it as many times as I want you to as long as I keep inscribing runes on your suit.”

Tony didn’t reply and wasn’t that a first but he looked thoroughly irritated.

“Runes?” Steve asked as soon as he was up.

“They are like hieroglyphs. They are among the few magical things that can be done around technology and that too because the arc reactor powers Tony’s suits and not electricity.”

“So what you draw them on his suit?”

“Something like that. I use the ones that can use the ambient magic and don’t need me to power them like the protection rune. Come on, let’s go in the shop.”

Steve had been so focused on the conversation that he hadn’t noticed the alley they were walking into. If there was one word Steve could use to describe it, it would be bright. The café’s looked similar to the non-magical ones and the atmosphere was just like Paris but everything else was different. The people were wearing long dress-like things. Steve assumed they were what Harry called robes. He couldn’t wait to see Tony wear something like that. He might even ask JARVIS to take pictures. With a naughty smile on his face that made Harry raise an eyebrow and Tony look at him in surprise and confusion they walked inside the store.

An extremely good looking blonde woman walked up to Harry and kissed both of his cheeks. She did the same to Tony who gave her a flirtatious smile, a gesture she returned by smacking him on his head. She hugged Jamie and looked at Steve with a curious look on her face.

“Who’s the cutie?” the woman said with a slight French accent.

“Gabrielle, this is Steve. Steve this is my friend and Fleur’s sister, Gabrielle.”

“Oh Harry tell him the truth! I’m the girl Harry would’ve married had he liked women.” Gabrielle said with a teasing lilt to her accented voice.

Harry rolled his eyes and deadpanned, “I was married to Ginny.”

“Ah but she was what do they say in America, batting for the home team, no? I would have mended your broken heart and stolen it ma Cherie.”

Harry blushed slightly and Steve felt his chest constrict. Only he was allowed to make Harry blush. He was sure he was glaring at Gabrielle and the girl had noticed because she winked at him, took James’ hand in her own and walked further into the shop.

“Daphne had to go to the branch in Milan due to some emergency and your robe styles had been decided so she asked me to stay back and take measurements.”  
Tony whooped and went closer to Gabrielle. “I think you’d be quite impressed with my measurements.”

“Oh Tony, if only you were 15 years younger.”

“Age is just a number, sweetheart.”

“A number you should pay attention to. I can see the wrinkles on your face.”

Tony’s squeak and haste to get to the mirror had everyone laughing. He looked back at Gabrielle with a pout on his face, “Not fair darling, I look as handsome as ever.”

Gabrielle brought out a measuring tape that started roaming all over Jamie and Steve stared in awe as measurements were being written down by a quill by itself. The boy looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there and Harry had a similar expression on his face but Tony was having fun. Steve himself couldn’t believe this was real. He had known about magic and wizards but it had always been an idea and truthfully at the time of the war, a nuisance. They had enough problems without adding a wizard with delusions of world domination at that time. But seeing things now, a separate society with its own culture, clothing and completely different ways of doing things Steve couldn’t help but wonder how Harry had left all this behind.

Tony got done with his measurements after James and took him to roam around since the boy was getting antsy. Steve wanted to see the rest of the alley too but he figured Harry would show him around when he was done.

“He needs a robe too?” Gabrielle asked pointing to Steve.

Harry didn’t answer but looked deep in thought. Then he turned to Steve and grinned, “What do you think? Want to be my date to Ginny’s wedding?”

Steve gaped, “What?”

“Well the wedding is next month and I was going stag but I’d really like it if you came. But I should warn you, I have a huge family and a lot of friends who would love to interrogate you.” Harry was still grinning but there was a slight apprehension in his eyes.

“Yes of course.”

Harry walked up to him and gave him a small kiss. “Great. Thanks.”

Gabrielle was beaming in the background. “This is great! I’ll take his measurements now and you all can come two weeks later for a final fitting. I’ll make sure he matches with you Harry!”

“Whatever Daphne and you think is alright is fine with me. You know I’m no good at all this.” Harry said with a slightly deprecating smile.

“Tony doesn’t know?” Gabrielle said while taking Steve’s measurement.

Harry who was sitting at a chair near them looked up, “What?”

“Tony doesn’t know you’re dating?”

“Not yet.”

Gabrielle looked slightly disapproving, “Tell him soon.”

“He’s been through a lot recently Gabby.”

“And how will he feel when he’s the last to know?”

“No one knows. He won’t be the last to know.” Harry said firmly.  
“Actually, Natasha knows.” Steve piped in, “She guessed. Or spied on us.” He shrugged.

Harry pinched his nose and Steve wondered why Harry was so worried about telling Tony. Would Tony disapprove? Would his disapproval matter?

“See, that girl knows and I know too.”

“I’ll tell him soon.” Harry’s tone showed he didn’t want to talk about it anymore, Gabrielle mimed her mouth zipped shut.

Harry looked at Steve and smiled. “Come on, I’ll show you around. We’re meeting the others at a patisserie at the end of the alley.”

\- - - - -

Steve walked into the Helicarrier and thought about the weekend he had spent around Harry, if not always with him. Once they were done with their robes they had roamed around the magical alley a little bit, Harry pointing to different shops with cauldrons and toads and owls. He talked about a game called Quidditch gesturing wildly the whole time and by the time they reached the patisserie Steve was in a wonderful mood. They had spent some time showing Jamie around non-magical Paris and Harry had told him they would come to Louvre on a date sometime so that he could show Steve famous magical art. Saturday evening had been spent with the rest of the Avengers, Jamie thoroughly enjoying the attention he got from everyone.

Steve had wondered if he would come off as too needy if he asked to spend Sunday with Harry and James but in the end James solved that problem for him. He had wanted to go to the park and all the Avengers had ended up going, feeding ducks and playing ball. A few people had stopped to take Tony’s autograph and click pictures with him; thankfully no one had recognised the rest of them in casual clothes. Ideally Steve would have wanted to spend the time alone with Harry, with James and Teddy nearby but he had taken what he could get.

He nodded to Coulson and Hill as he walked and knocked thrice on Fury’s door.

“Come in.”

“Director.”

“Captain” Fury said as he stood up from his chair and gestured Steve to another one.

“I wanted to talk about working for SHIELD.”

“Of course. What have you decided?”

“I want to work for you but I don’t want to move to DC.”

“And how do you suppose this will work?”

“I don’t know. If you need my help here or if there is anything else I can do I’m here.”

“What is keeping you in New York?”

“I’m used to city. I’m getting to know the people around me. I’ve made a few friends also. I don’t want to lose all this and move to a new city just when I’m starting to enjoy this one.”

“A soldier goes wherever he is needed, Captain.”

“You forget Director, right now I’m not a soldier and we are not at war.”

“You may not be a soldier but these days, we are always at war.”

Steve remained silent and waited for Fury to say something else. Exchanging quips wouldn’t solve his problem. He wanted to help, to be useful but he couldn’t leave the people he knew in New York – Harry, James, Teddy, Natasha even Tony, behind. Natasha he could meet in DC also but the rest of them wouldn’t move.

“I’ll think of something Captain. I know a guy who might be able to help us.”

“An agent?”

“No” Fury snorted “Not even a consultant and not for lack of trying. He just doesn’t want to fight.”

“Well fighting is not for everyone.”

“True. Though I know if we really needed him, he would be here.”

“That’s good to hear. I’ll be looking forward to a call from you Director.”

“I’ll get back to you within two weeks.”

“Yes sir.” Steve stood, nodded at Fury and walked out of his room.

He was walking to the exit when he bumped into Clint.

“Visiting Fury?”

“Yes I wanted to talk to him about joining SHIELD.”

“Are you joining then?”

“I want to but I don’t want to move to DC and he wants me there. He’s thinking of something.”

“I’m sure he will. Canteen?”

Steve nodded “Lead the way.”

Steve ordered a chicken salad while Clint bought a chocolate pudding for himself.

“How’s Stark?”

“You were with him yesterday. How do you not know?”

“I haven’t seen him today. So how is he?”

“I haven’t seen him today either. Must be in his lab.”

“Not that one Captain” Clint winked at him, “How is the other Stark?”

“Potter. And you met him yesterday too. He’s fine.”

“I agree. He is quite fine.” Clint leered slightly and Steve narrowed his eyes warily. “How was your date?”

“Did Natasha tell you?”

“Nope” Clint said with a slight smirk and started licking his spoon.

“Buy another one if you like it so much. How did you know I was going on a date?”

Clint looked uncomfortable for the first time. He mumbled something and flushed slightly.

“What?”

“I was in the vents. But I left as soon as you started sucking his face. Who knew you could kiss like that Captain?”

Steve wanted to be angry and to be honest he was slightly irritated but he was mostly relieved. If Clint had left when they kissed then he must not have heard about Harry’s past. Small mercies.

“Don’t do it again” Steve said firmly.

\- - - - -

Steve had called him an hour ago saying he had something important to talk about. Work wasn’t that busy since Harry had finalised the China deal and he knew his employees could handle all the day-to-day stuff now. He had invited Steve over for dinner with him and James asking him to meet Harry at a road near his house.

He saw Steve standing a grocery store on the corner from his place and waved at him.

“I hope you didn’t have to wait too long. You wouldn’t have been able to enter the all-wizard street yourself.”

“No I just got here.”

“I’ll have to leave you alone at home for a while. I’ve to pick Jamie up from George’s shop.”

“No problem.”

As they reached the wall separating the two worlds, Harry held Steve’s hand and walked into the wall. Steve was stiff and his grip on Harry’s hand was strong but he didn’t let go. The street looked the same as it always did, lined with townhouses on both sides with the richer magical families sharing the neighbourhood. A lot of houses were empty and served as vacation homes for European wizards. The house Harry lived in had once belonged to the Blacks too and Harry had just renovated and made the interior lighter.

Harry added Steve to the wards and they walked in the house. It looked pretty normal but compared to Tony’s tower it looked ancient. While Tony was fond of modern interiors with clean cut lines Harry was fond of bright colours and expensive but cozy furniture. He looked at Steve to gauge his reaction and the man had a small smile on his face.

“It suits you” He said in explanation.

“I’ll go pick James up and then show you around. Actually he will show you around by dragging you from one room to another. But first -” He walked to Steve and looped his arms around his neck. Steve smiled at him and pulled him close. “We haven’t been this close since Friday and you’ve been around all the time. It wasn’t easy to control myself.”

“Oh?” Steve said his voice deeper than usual, “and what will you do now that you have me to yourself?”

“This” Harry whispered and fused his lips with Steve’s. Steve pulled Harry closer and walked back and sat on the sofa, Harry on his lap. Harry straddled Steve properly and kept kissing him. Harry’s suit jacket was off him in a moment and his shirt had ridden up. Steve moved one of his hands from Harry’s waist to his butt and used the other hand to draw circles on his exposed skin. Harry moved his hands into Steve’s hair and pulled back. He kissed Steve’s lips again then his forehead, his eyes, his cheeks, his jaw then opened his eyes.

“Hi” he grinned.

“That is a welcome I could get used to.”

“Well, I aim to please.”

“I’m very pleased” Steve said and then laid his head on the sofa’s backrest. Harry rested his head on Steve’s shoulders nuzzling his neck. Steve hummed then said, “I’ll tell you what I wanted to talk about since Jamie’s not here.”

Harry nodded but didn’t say anything. Steve was so huge that Harry felt positively tiny in his arms but it did feel good. He just burrowed closer and waited for Steve to say whatever he wanted to say. Steve’s arms tightened around him and Harry let out a happy sigh.

“Clint knows about us.”

Harry jumped back so fast he felt his head ringing for a second. “What? How?”

“He was hiding in the vents during our date.”

Harry’s face paled and Steve quickly reassured, “Not about your past. He stayed till we kissed and then left.”

“Thank god. Why does everyone know?”

“Because I live with spies.” Steve said dryly.

Harry snorted.

“You should tell Tony. I don’t know him well but he doesn’t like it when he doesn’t know stuff.”

“I don’t know about telling Tony”

“He deserves to know. I don’t think he’ll have a problem with you dating, you’re a divorced father of two.”

“It’s not about dating.” Harry mumbled but Steve heard him.

“So it’s about me? Tony is not my best friend but I think we can get along for your sake Harry.”

“It’s not about that.”

“Then will you stop mumbling and tell what it is about?” Steve asked sharply.

Harry flinched slightly and moved to get off Steve’s lap but he held him tighter.

“Don’t move. I’m sorry.” Steve sighed. “Just tell me what the problem is.”

Harry hugged Steve but then got off his lap. “I’ll tell you after dinner. Jamie’s waiting for me.” He apparated out without another word.

\- - - - -

Dinner had been tense. Harry had tried his best to act normal for Jamie’s sake but he knew he had failed. He just couldn’t stop thinking about what Steve would say. He wasn’t asking for something unreasonable. He worked with Harry’s brother so telling Tony was important. Harry had ordered food from an Indian place he loved hoping that good food would improve their mood but no one except James had eaten. Steve was still picking on his roti.

“Come on, I’ll tuck you in Jamie” He looked at Steve “I’ll be right back.”

Steve nodded but didn’t say anything.

James walked into the bathroom to take a bath while Harry prepared all his night clothes. 20 minutes later they were on James bed, James tucked into Harry’s side.

“Did you and Steve have a fight?”

“No we just had a disagreement. We’ll talk about it. Don’t worry.”

“Eric Walther at my school said his mom fought with her boyfriend and now she cries all the time. Will you cry all the time daddy?” Jamie looked concerned but slightly disgusted so Harry just chuckled and pulled him closer.

“It is not that kind of fight. I won’t be crying anytime soon, don’t you worry. You should sleep now. I’ll be downstairs if you need anything.” Harry kissed his forehead.

“Okay dad. Night.”

“Goodnight honey.”

Harry wondered what he could say to Steve as he walked down the stairs. He would have to tell him something, Steve deserved that. But Tony’s problems with Steve and Howard were told to him in confidence; it wasn’t Harry’s place to tell him. Maybe he could get away with saying the bare minimum and then talking to Tony. 

Before he could say anything, Steve stood up as he saw him coming and started speaking, “I’m sorry Harry. We’ve known each other for a month and gone on one date. If you don’t want to tell your family about me yet that is your choice. I shouldn’t have pushed you. It’s just that you’re the first person who caught my attention in this time and you are kind and intelligent and caring and- Harry it’s just -” Steve came closer to Harry “This is not a fling.” He said seriously.

Harry took Steve’s face in his hands. “This is not a fling for me either. You are the first man I’ve invited to my house that’s not family, the first man I’ve been interested in that has met my children and knows I’m Tony Stark’s brother. And I know – trust me I do, how strange this is – thinking about building a life together when you have known each other for such a short time. But I like what I know about you. And you were right - I do need to tell Tony because you’re not going anywhere anytime soon.”

“I’m not.” Steve promised and kissed Harry on top of his head. “Will you tell me why Tony would have a problem with us together?”

“I don’t know. It is Tony’s secret to tell.”

“Okay” Steve sighed “It’s just that I’ve been trying harder to get along with him and I know overtime we will. But there is always this wall. We’ll never get along as well I’d hoped we would.”

“Howard spent most of his time in the lab or looking for you in the arctic. What little time they spent together, he would talk about you all the time.”

Steve closed his eyes, a pained expression on his face. “Oh” he said softly.

“I’ll tell him about us soon.”

\- - - - -

“This is the fifth in the string of bombings seen throughout the globe by the terrorist Mandarin. The intelligence agencies have been left bewildered by the lack of forensic evidence. Experts believe – ”

The reporter’s voice was blaring on the screen while Tony worked. Harry entered the lab and sat on an empty part of the counter, waiting for Tony to finish whatever he was doing.

“What do you think about this Mandarin guy?”

“What I think about every other terrorist” Harry said. He really wasn’t interested in talking about bombings right now.

“He’s bombing all major American cities. A lot of people have died.”

“Do you think Iron Man is needed?”

“Not yet I think. I asked Rhodey, he said the government is handling it.”

“Well I hope they handle it soon. The guy is kind of creepy.”

Tony’s lips quirked up but he still looked troubled. Was this the right time to tell him? Maybe when he wasn’t so stressed? No. No he had to tell him now.

“Tony?” Harry said softly.

Tony hummed.

“I’m seeing someone. It’s kind of serious.”

Tony immediately put down his tools and looked at Harry with a big smile.

“Way to go kid! I know I am hardly someone who should talk about one night stands but I always knew you deserved better.”

Harry smiled faintly.

“So who’s the lucky guy?”

“It’s Steve.”

“Steve? Steve Rogers? Capsicle?”

Harry nodded. Tony’s smile immediately fell off his face. He didn’t look angry but Tony was a master at hiding how he felt. Harry liked to think he knew Tony inside out but he knew Tony could lie to him if he really wanted to.

Tony let out a bitter laugh. “Great. This is great. If daddy being crazy about the Captain wasn’t enough, now my brother loves him too. Am I the only Stark who is not obsessed with him?”

“I don’t love him. We’ve gone on one date.”

“And you’re serious about him after one date?” Tony asked his eyes wide with disbelief.

“We’ve spent some time together otherwise too. He’s nice, I like him Tony.” Harry was feeling like the 18 year old kid who was seeking validation from the only living family that liked him again. He hated it. He knew Tony loved him.

“Of course he’s nice. He’s freaking Captain America. Virtuous and kind and everything that’s right with the world. How is he gay anyway? Doesn’t go with the wholesome image.”

“He was in the army and he’s open minded.”

“Absolutely wonderful! He has to be the only guy born in the 1920s who is okay with homosexuality too. Is there anything that’s wrong with him?”

“I don’t know” Harry tugged at Tony’s elbow, “Are you okay with this?”

“Does it matter?” Tony snarked.

“Of course it does. You’re my brother Tony.”

Tony’s expression softened slightly and his shoulders slumped. “Eight years you haven’t dated anyone and then you had to fall for him.” He said softly.  
There was nothing Harry could say to that so he stayed silent.

“I’ll see you later Harry. I’ve got some work to finish.”

“Tony – ” Harry said but Tony was already blasting music loudly. Harry sighed and walked out of the lab. “JARVIS let me know if he starts drinking.”

“Of course sir. And sir?”

“Yes?”

“Congratulations. I’m sure sir will be happy for you too once he has had some time to think about things.”

Harry smiled faintly. “Thanks JARVIS. I hope so.”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Steve knew the talk between Tony and Harry a week ago hadn’t gone well. He had met Harry once during that week and Harry had looked strained. Steve had tried to meet more often but Harry had been busy at the office. Or using it as an excuse. Whatever the reason was, Steve was now standing at the entrance to the Wizarding Street Harry lived at. He had just turned up on his bike and called Harry to tell him he was waiting.

Harry walked out of a wall, and wasn’t that something Steve had ever imagined he would see. He was dressed casually in a pair of jeans a plain shirt still looking a little tired but smiled at Steve. Steve walked to Harry, pulled him against himself and kissed his forehead. Harry went limp against him and rested his head on Steve’s shoulders.

“I’ve had a crappy week.”

“I can tell”

“Hey! You’re supposed to tell me I always look good.”

“You do look good. I don’t think anyone can look this good while they’re tired.”

Harry chuckled and gave Steve a peck on his lips.

“So where are you planning to take me on that beautiful bike Mr Rogers?”

“You like it?” Steve asked. He loved his bike. Someone, most probably Peggy or Howard had put it in S.H.I.E.L.D’s garage and it had been serviced regularly. He had a suspicion they had upgraded a few things too since it ran better than ever.

“I love it. I’ve got a bike too, my godfather owned it. Maybe I’ll take you on a ride sometime. It flies.” Harry winked conspiratorially.

“Sure” Steve laughed. “Anyway I’m taking you somewhere I used to go a lot before I joined the Army.”

“Give me a minute and we’ll go” Harry said then took out a dark coloured stick Steve assumed was his wand, looked around to see if there were any people around and conjured a helmet. Just like that! He put it on looked at Steve’s awestruck expression and laughed.

“Come on” He held Steve’s hand and pulled him to the bike.

They had been driving for an hour and Steve couldn’t have been happier. The weather was great, he was on his bike with Harry’s hands around his waist and nobody was threatening the world for now. They could deal with small problems like Tony later on.

Steve was surprised to see that the road leading to his favourite beach was still a dirt road. He knew the residents of this town didn’t like to advertise this beach and he was thankful for this. His bike bumped over the sand a little and soon they reached the beach. He couldn’t believe it. It looked the same as it did in the 30s. There were no stalls, just rocks and the sand. The sea was calm today but still as blue as ever. He stopped his bike next to the biggest rock. It had looked so much bigger before the serum, Steve realised.

Harry had taken off his helmet and was looking around with awe.

“How did you find this place?”

“I knew a guy who lived in this town. Apparently this is the best place for teenagers to get some privacy though not many people outside the residents know about it.”

“Really?” Harry said with a leer on his face. “It does look private. Who did you bring here?”

“No one” Steve snorted, “I was lucky if a dame danced with me then. And men got slaughtered if they were open about homosexuality so I didn’t get together with a guy till the Army.”

“You came alone then?”

“Yes I used to sit on this rock and draw.”

Harry smiled softly and took Steve’s hand. “Let’s sit on the rock.”

Steve climbed the rock, easier now than it had been when he used to come here. He could see Harry had managed to climb easily too. They sat on top of the rock and Steve put his arms around Harry.

“How was work?”

“Horrible. The people in China stopped cooperating and someone was stealing from the company and covered their tracks well. I was up all night talking to the Chinese people and terrorising my employees during the day. Plus Tony is still not picking up my calls so all the things he needs to sign need to be sent through Pepper. It’s a nightmare.”

Steve started running his fingers through Harry’s hair and Harry sighed softly.

“It has been a week. Do you think Tony will call soon?”

“Who knows?” Harry said morosely.

“I’m sorry Har - ”

“Don’t” Harry cut him off, “It is not your fault. I don’t even know if it is my fault. I don’t think it is but I’m feeling guilty anyway.”

“You shouldn’t. The people involved in all this were Howard, Tony and me.”

“You were stuck in the arctic Steve! I think we can safely say your involvement if any, was minimal.”

“What will you do now?”

“Wait for him to call. I’ve been speaking to Jarvis regularly, checking on him.”

“I never expected this from Howard you know? He was a good man, intelligent, cared for his country and he was a good friend.”

“I think he was all those things later also. He just never learnt how to be a good husband or parent. I was excited about meeting him when I first heard he was Mum’s father. I didn’t know much about the Muggle world so I didn’t know he was dead. But after meeting Tony and slowly learning about Howard I was relieved he was dead. I felt guilty about it but I was relieved.”

Steve kissed Harry on top of his head. “That’s normal I think. Though I wish he was alive just so that I could knock some sense into him.”

“Enough of this. You want to play football?”

“Football?”

“Soccer I mean. Merlin, you Americans!”

“We haven’t brought anything” Steve said but he was feeling excited about it. He hadn’t started his training with SHIELD yet so he had been exercising alone but that got boring after a while.

“I have a wand” Harry said dryly and Steve blushed.

They got down from the rock and Harry quickly conjured a ball and two nets which he fixed about 6 metres away. He then drew boundaries on the sand.

“Ready to lose, Rogers?”

“Bring it on Potter” Steve smirked.

They spent the next hour running around on the beach. Steve won in the end but Harry gave him a good fight. Harry vanished the conjured items then lied down on the sand. Steve lied down next to him sideways, his head supported on his hands. He rubbed his hand over Harry’s hair.

“You’ve got sand all over you.”

“It’s just sand.” Harry said his eyes closed.

“Hmm” Steve said then ran his free hand from Harry’s face to his waist.

Harry opened one of his eyes, his lips quirked up on one side. “What are you doing?”

“Kissing you” Steve said, balanced himself on top of Harry and quickly put his lips on Harry’s. He tightened his hold on Harry’s waist and took advantage of Harry’s gasp by pushing his tongue in Harry’s mouth. Harry’s hands were in his hair, pulling him closer and Steve put a little weight on Harry. Their erections rubbed together and they moaned. Steve tried to pull back but Harry wrapped his legs around Steve’s hips and flipped them. He straddled Steve’s hips and rubbed against him.

“We won’t be able to clean ourselves” Steve gasped.

“Don’t worry about it” Harry said and kissed him again roughly. Steve decided to listen to Harry.

\- - - - -

Steve was standing in the Bucky exhibit at the Smithsonian. He had been in DC for three days and visited the Triskelion. Fury was still trying to convince him to move to DC but Steve was sure about staying in New York.

For the first two months after waking up in the 21st century he had thought about Bucky everyday but over the past few months he had been focused on other things. Bucky had died more than 70 years ago but for Steve it hadn’t been more than 4 years. He knew Bucky’s sister had died a few years ago and her grandchildren lived in Brooklyn even now but he had no interest in meeting them. To them he would be Captain America even if they knew of his connection to their family.

He stared at Bucky’s face for one last time and walked outside where a SHIELD car was waiting for him. What did Fury want now?

He got into the car and nodded at Fury. Fury took out a necklace with a medallion as a pendant. He handed it to Steve; the medallion looked big but was quite light.

“What is this?”

“What I’m going to tell you is highly classified. The only people in America who know are the President, the head of FBI and CIA, and three people in SHIELD including me.”

Steve had a feeling where this was going but nodded at Fury.

“There are hidden societies all over the world who have a rather specific skill set.” Fury said and Steve put his hand up.

“I know about magic.”

“How?”

“I’ve known since the war.” Steve decided not to mention Harry. Natasha had said SHIELD knew about him but it was better to be safe.

“Ah. Grindelwald.” Fury nodded. “They rarely interfere in our affairs and we have no say in what they do” Fury sounded especially disgruntled about this. “But I know someone from that world and he made this for me. It’s called a portkey. Every morning at 8 you will say ‘DC50’ and reach an apartment close to the Triskelion. To go back to a secure warehouse near the Stark Tower you will say ‘NYC50’. No one is to know about this. Everyone in DC will think you live here and if you are seen in New York you will make appropriate excuses.”

Steve didn’t show that he knew about portkeys. Harry despite being extremely down to earth, was the CEO of Stark Industries. It was best if his secrets remained his.

“When do I start?”

“Not for the next few months. You will be training with the STRIKE team in New York for the time being.”

“Thank you”

“You can use it get back if you want.”

Steve nodded but decided he wouldn’t. He had hated travelling by it and now he would have to do so regularly. He got out of the car and decided to take a cab to the train station.

\- - - - -  
Harry was sleeping on the sofa in his office when he felt someone shaking him. He opened his eyes and saw Claudia standing next to him.

“Mr Potter, I got a call from Mr Weasley. James is refusing to eat unless you spend some time with him.”

Harry sighed and pinched his nose. He had barely spent three days with James in the past two weeks. He had reached home in time for James’ bedtime for the past week but James had had to spend a few afternoons sitting in Harry’s office while he ran around sorting things out since George was in an inventing phase. He knew this happened rarely since mostly SI ran itself and Harry just had to oversee a few things but he still felt guilty. 

Thankfully they were leaving for England in a week. Teddy would be home for his break and Ginny’s wedding and the whole family would spend a whole week at the Potter Castle along with the Weasleys.

“I’ll leave for home then. Thank you.”

“Would you like some coffee sir?”

“No I should hurry back. I’ll have some when I reach home” Harry smiled. Claudia patted him on the shoulder sympathetically and then walked out of the office.

Harry walked outside the office and found a corner to apparate. He could hear George trying to coax James into finishing his pasta but James was whining. Harry never would have believed it if someone had told him 10 years ago that George would someday be this good with kids. He really was a godsend.

“I’m home” Harry shouted and took off his jacket.

“Daddy” James squealed and ran to him.

Harry hugged him and picked him up but then looked at him with a grave expression.

“What is this I hear about you not eating? You know we don’t waste food.”

“I wanted to eat with you” James pouted.  
“I’m sorry I haven’t spent time with you recently but don’t behave like this again. Do you want George to tell Rose you’re a whiny baby?”

James’ eyes widened and he started squirming. Harry set him down and saw him running to George while Harry followed at a sedate pace.

“Uncle George you won’t tell Rose I’m a whiny baby will you?

George looked at Harry with an amused expression on his face but then adopted a serious expression and looked at James.

“Well I was going to but if you promise to eat on time I won’t.”

“I promise! I promise!” James almost shouted, ran and sat down on his chair and started wolfing the pasta down.

“Easy tiger” Harry put a hand on James’ shoulder. James slowed down but continued eating. “I’ll go and take a shower then we can play or watch a movie.”

James nodded but was still eating. Harry chuckled and went to the bathroom.

A few hours later Harry was tucking James in. They had played with Legos and magical puzzles and watched SpongeBob.

“Mum told me she’s going to Australia for her honeymoon. Do you think she’ll take me?”

Harry chuckled and ran his fingers through Jamie’s hair.

“A honeymoon is a special holiday for the married couple. Only Ginny and Valerie can go. I’m thinking this Christmas we can go on a holiday.”

“Where will we go?”

“Where do you want to go?”

“Mexico.”

“Why Mexico?”

“I learnt Mexico City is the capital of Mexico in school today. How cool is that?”

“Very cool” Harry laughed. “We’ll go to Mexico then. Teddy and you will enjoy the beach.”

“And Uncle Tony will come too?”

“I’ll ask him. You should sleep now” He kissed James’ forehead and went to his own bedroom.

\- - - - -

Harry was packing James and his bags for the trip to England. How one eight year old could need so many clothes for a one week trip he didn’t know but he had never appreciated shrinking charms this much before. He was finally done with the entire backlog at the office and had decided to buy a house elf while he was in England. He had always prided himself on being able to handle work and home and kids properly but he knew how to step back when he was stretching too thin. Plus he couldn’t keep depending on George all the time too.

It was in times like these that he missed living in England. He didn’t know many magical people in the States besides his Auror contacts but he had a support structure in England. He knew if he was busy Molly wouldn’t hesitate in keeping James for as long as possible. But this was the life he had chosen and he would live with it.

He heard his phone ringing and walked to where he had left it in the living room.

“Hello?”

‘Harry? Steve here. I’m outside your street.’

“I’ll have to do something about this. Can’t have you waiting on the street all the time.”

‘Think of something later. Now come and get me inside.’

“Okay okay I’m coming.” Harry apparated near the wall, walked through it and waved at Steve. Steve walked to him and kissed his cheek. “Come on” Harry said and pulled him through the wall.

They reached the house and Harry asked Steve to follow him to the bedroom. “I’m packing.”

“This is useful” Steve said looking at the shrunken clothes inside a little suitcase.

“I know. I have to keep two sets of clothes for each day because of how dirty James gets most of the time. And I have to pack a few of Teddy’s better quality clothes too.”

“You’re leaving tonight then?”

“Yes we’ll take a portkey straight to the Castle. Why don’t you come a day before the wedding too? I’ll show you around.”

“Of course. I’m leaving on a small training mission tomorrow but I’ll be back in New York in 2 days.”

“I’ll come to pick you up in 3 days at 10 am. My phone might not work properly there so don’t worry if you can’t reach me.”

“Fury gave me a portkey to go from New York to DC every day.”

“That was for you? He told me he needed it for an ‘extraordinary resource’” Harry said and Steve blushed.

“It won’t start for a couple of months and I’m not allowed to tell anybody.”

“Can you pass me the toiletries bag? It is next to you” Steve nodded and passed it to Harry.

“Will you pick Tony up with me?”

“I don’t know” Harry said, almost gritting his teeth. “He hasn’t spoken to me for three weeks. I’ve been leaving messages with Jarvis but Tony is being extremely stubborn. And we” Harry said pointing at himself and Steve “are not something I’m going to be apologising for” Harry said looking into Steve’s eyes.

“Will he come?”

“I’m sure he will. He loves Ginny. I’ll leave another message telling Jarvis about our plans and ask him to make sure Tony listens to it. Or sic Pepper on him.”

“Maybe you should go visit him.”

“So that he can throw me out of his lab again? I’ve been working non-stop for three weeks, I’ve barely spent any time with my kid, I’ve met you twice and I haven’t been sleeping well. I do not have the energy to deal with Tony right now.” Harry almost shouted. He felt Steve’s hands rubbing his back and calmed down. “Sorry” He muttered.

“It’s okay. You’ve been under a lot of stress lately; this trip will do you good.”

“Yeah I can’t wait to have breakfast in bed.” Harry sighed wistfully.


End file.
